


Time after Time

by Kage346



Series: Time after Time [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage346/pseuds/Kage346
Summary: Lexa dies and wakes up before the 100 came to earth.Clarke dies in Praimfaya, nightblood being unsuccessful. She wakes up on the dropship, falling to earth.Will Clarke be able to save Lexa this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first fic. Feel free to leave comments or pieces of advice. Since it’s my first fic i’m going to be experimenting with my writing. My writing/style may change between the chapters. Lastly English is my second language. So all my spelling and grammar isn't flawless. I would like it if they were pointed out so I can expand my knowledge of the language. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up over a month before Clarke and the delinquents fall to earth after her death.

I wake up and call for Clarke. No one answers. A handmaiden rushes in, clearly confused.

I sit up, bracing myself for the pain sure to follow after my bullet wound. But no pain comes. I wonder how long i’ve been asleep, since my wound is already healed. I lift up my shirt to look at the scar and see nothing. Is this some miracle of skaikru technology? I get dressed and notice the sword that was left broken in the pauna’s lair. Has someone retrieved it and fixed it?

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I yell enter and none other than Gustus appears in my room. I look at him, trying to look stoic but I can’t help the shock spreading to my face. I realize this must be a dream and I still am in bed healing from my wound. Gustus reminds me of the meeting I have with Anya. I nod at him then dismiss him. I get up, braiding my hair and applying my war paint.

I stand in front of Anya at the table talking about trikru affairs. I somehow manage to keep my face stoic in front of my dead mentor. During the meeting I start to get this feeling of familiarity, like i’ve seen this before. Deja vu, I think the skaikru called it. That reminds me, I ask Anya about the skaikru and a look of confusion spreads across her face. I am starting to remember this day. A little over a month before I see the drop ship fall from the sky. I tell Anya to watch the skies and say that the past commanders told me to be wary of them.<

I dismiss her and head out to the woods to think. I start thinking that maybe this isn’t a dream and I was sent back to fix the past. I consider this, thinking of all the deaths I can avoid. I sit in a tree thinking until the moon comes up, confirming my knowledge about the date. If this really wasn’t a dream, maybe I could fix things for the better with the skaikru. I head back to my quarters, ready to change the future for the better.

 I wake up the next morning and I sit, remembering the day previous, still wondering if it was all a dream. I call for Gustus and realise that it wasn’t. I go to a meeting with the ambassadors and sort out their petty squabbles over trade and border disputes.

 Once their problems are resolved, I start writing out a timeline of all the events of the skaikru. I remember hearing that a boy named Jasper gets speared in the chest by one of the Trikru warriors but I am unsure of how those events transpired. I also know that the murderer, Finn is stabbed by Lincoln. All I know is I need a party to watch the camp by the second day of their arrival. Is it appropriate for me to be in that party? I wonder. After all I can't wait to see Clarke again. But I have to remind myself that she is not my Clarke. She is in love with that murderer.

 I set a meeting with Anya at Tondc to discuss Trikru business the same day Clarke is to arrive. In anticipation of Skaikru, I have to begin introducing jus nou drein jus daun, in case something goes wrong and there is war.

 I realise that in preparing for the arrival of skaikru I have neglected the natblida. I hope that Titus has treated them well as of late. I’m going to have to restrict some of Titus’s powers now that I know he has made an attempt at an ambassadors life. Great, another problem. I now have to consider all of the traitors. But that will have to wait until later. I walk outside to meet the natblida during their training. I watch for a few minutes with a proud expression on my face. The natblida are the only ones I allowed myself to care for before Clarke.

 Clarke… It brings a smile to my face knowing i will be meeting her again soon. I try to forget about Finn. I step in to help one of the younger natblida with her stance. She corrects herself and continues her skirmish with Aden.

 Aden cares for her even though one day he will have to kill her in the conclave. Just thinking about it makes me disgusted. Children murdering each other should not be the way a leader is chosen. Once I am done with jus nou drein jus daun, a conclave overhaul will be in order.

 I leave to deal with the traitors of the first time. I send Gustus to protect the ambassador from floukru who takes her peaceful ways too seriously and refuses to have a guard. Gustus is stealthy and will guard her well from afar. Next is Quint. I decide to send him on a long term scouting mission of the mountain.

Now Titus, the hardest person to get rid of. I send him to fetch a fleimkepa from Desert Clan to train as his second to someday take over his position. Once that second is trained she will replace him as fleimkepa on the grounds of fresh blood.

The next thing I do is start making a list of all the skaikru that can’t be trusted starting with Finn, Bellamy, Pike, Hannah Green and as many of Pike’s followers as I can remember.

I look up at the sun and realise I am nearly late for my meeting with the ambassadors. I sigh as I realize I will have to deal with more of their petty disagreements. I am called to decide the fate of a man who stole food to save his starving family. I respond by announcing jus nou drein jus daun. I order the man to give something of equal value to the store owner.

The days fly by and I soon realise it’s the day before the original skaikru arrive. So far jus nou drein jus daun has been successful. I get on my horse and ride to Tondc to have my meeting with Anya and Indra. We discuss politics and and the well being of Trikru until Anya pulls me aside and asks why I really am here.

I say “To visit my clan and my fos. I needed an excuse to go so I appear to remain neutral”.

“Lexa, your eyes give away your lies for those who can read them. Is this about the Skaikru again?”

I reply with another lie. “I had a vision. Can we deal with this tomorrow?”. She replies with a nod.

The next morning I wake eagerly to watch the sky people descend from above. I see Anya coming to join me when I see it, something falling from the sky. The dropship. I wait until it lands and grab Anya to go spy on their camp. We pick good spots from the the trees and watch the metal box eagerly. I see a large metal door open and I see Octavia step out and yell “We're back bitches”!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's pov starting right before pramfaya hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

I climb down from the tower and rush to the lab as I watch the death wave rush towards me. I trip on a log and see a hole in my helmet. I shove my hand over the hole and continue running. I reach the lab with the death wave right at my heels. I rush inside the lab, scrambling to keep my hands over the hole in my helmet. I reach the table to steady myself and I take my helmet off, realising that my attempt to block the radiation with my hand is futile. I cough up blood. I slip away from the table everything fading to black.

I wake to the sound of machine hum. I thought it strange since the last time I heard that sound I was on the dropship. I opened my eyes to find out that’s exactly where I am.

I hear Wells beside me. “Welcome back” he says.

I ignore him and figure this is some crazy radiation nightmare. I remember watching the ship containing my friends take off.

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you” says Wells.

“I know now that it was my Mother who got my Father arrested and not you” I say. He looks relieved and a little worried. The lights start flashing and I hear several people scream. Someone asks what the hell the crash was.

“That was the atmosphere” explained Wells. 

A video screen flickers to life and I hear Jaha deliver one of his speeches. I tune it out since, one, I have heard it before and two, It doesn’t matter.

Finn takes his seat belt off and floats in front of Wells and I.

He says “Check it out. Looks like your Dad floated me after all”. Two boys decide to follow Finn out of their seats.

“Looks like you three are going to die before we even hit the ground”.

They ignore me and I know what happens next. Finn looks directly at me and says “you're the traitor that’s been in solitary for a year”. “You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk” I shoot back.

“But it was fun. I’m Finn”.

I just give him my best eye roll. I honestly can’t wait for this to end. I’m already sick of seeing all the dead faces.

Just then the parachutes go off, slamming the three boys against the wall. I look back and see the same scene I saw all those months ago.

Then we finally hit the ground and I hear an all too familiar comment from Monty about the lack of machine hum. The seats unbuckle and everyone scrambles out of their seats.

I climb down the stairs and hear Bellamy telling the people to back off. Octavia climbs down and says “Bellamy?” They have some quick unintelligible conversation. There are then some comments from the crowd about how Octavia was hidden under the floor. Bellamy lets Octavia out first and after a few breaths of fresh air she yells “we're back bitches.”

I have been through this before and don’t care to again so I wait in the drop ship for a while, organizing our supplies. I find the map and start mapping out the grounder villages. I can’t seem to figure out why i’m doing it since it’s a dream and nothing matters.

Wells comes up to me and asks if we can be friends again and I accept. He starts making the argument to go to Mt. Weather and I lie and tell him they dropped us too far away.

I decide to go outside for awhile and see that Monty and Jasper are making their famous moonshine. It’s a dream right? I should have some fun. I decide to grab the whiskey from the bus that Wells, Finn and I found. It's not like it's too far.

When I return I start chugging it. “Looks like the Princess has some party in her” I look up and see Finn in a nearby tree. “Were on Earth right. Why not have a little fun.” I finish off the whiskey and go and get some moonshine. All I remember after that is passing out in the middle of the forest.

I wake to the a pounding in my head and I start considering the thought of this being reality. I mean what dream displays such a realistic hangover. I open my eyes and see a fire nearby. I search the nearby trees for the starter and see no one. I grab my knife made of metal from the drop ship and snap my head to the direction of the nearby sound.

The knife leaves my fingers before I can stop it. I watch in horror as the knife pierces Lincoln’s bicep. I rush over to him and try to approach him to heal him but he refuses. If I don’t help him right this second he’ll bleed out. I realize I hit an artery and he quickly passes out from blood loss.

I decide to take him back to camp. On the way in I see Bellamy. He demands I tell him where Lincoln came from. I tell him that I accidentally stabbed him. “If he dies his people will come after him and we will be toast. I mean look at him.” I point as his muscles. I bring him to the drop ship and drag Octavia in to help me treat him. I leave him with Miller as a guard and go to sleep.

I’m now starting to consider the possibility of this not being a dream. I realize that Lincoln shouldn't have started to spy on us yet. From seeing his book he should have started four days from now. I rack my brain trying to figure out what could I have changed that resulted in the grounders coming earlier. I come up with nothing.

I wake up the next morning and check up on Lincoln. Luckily he is okay and I didn’t kill him. I come to the realization that this time I no longer have to be the commander of death. Bellamy and I decide to leave the Grounders alone until Lincoln is healed. I see Finn trying to remove his wristband and I stop him, remembering that he was Raven’s motivation for coming down. Wells is making friends with Murphy again. I see nothing has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other ships do you want included? Like i'm open to doing whatever pretty much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Lexa I don’t know why something seems wrong. Clarke is a beautiful as ever. She seems to be looking over a map of some kind. A tall dark skinned boy comes up to her and they start talking. They seem to have a history. I don’t remember seeing him before.

Clarke then goes over to two boys. Jasper and Monty I think? They seem to be making a drink of some kind. Clarke leaves them and starts heading in my direction. Has she seen me? I climb higher into the tree and she marches out into the woods. I follow her to a bus which she enters and then emerges with a bottle in her hand. I find it strange, she seemed to know where the bus was. But that is impossible since she just got here. I follow her back to her camp where she grabs the bottle and starts chugging it.

The murderer speaks from one of the trees. My face burns with rage and jealousy. Of course she loves him. In this time she won’t ever love me because Finn will survive. He won’t kill those people because the 100 will never be in mt. Weather in the first place if I succeed.

She wanders back over to Monty and Jasper and takes some of their drink. She stumbles around and I realise that she must be drinking a skaikru version of fayowada. She stumbles into the middle of the forest and passes out. It is getting cold out so I light a fire near her to keep her warm.

What are you doing Clarke? Why aren't you leading your people? Is this how she acted at the beginning? I am glad that I didn’t jump right in and talk with the sky people. Something is wrong. The goufas are out of control. Bellamy keeps pushing a message of whatever the hell we want. Bellamy has no control. If I immediately welcomed them I would first have to deal with the wrath of trikru for welcoming strangers on their land and not even jus nou drein jus daun would save them from war if one of the goufas provoked us.

I get word that I am needed back in Polis. I tell Anya not to do anything to reveal our position until I am back. I leave Lincoln to watch over Clarke.

The horse ride to polis is uneventful. When I get to polis people ask about the skaikru. Even my handmaidens are curious about them. I tell them they are a bunch of goufas with no training.

The ambassadors in Polis want to know why I haven’t slaughtered the 100 yet. The trikru ambassador seems to be the most unhappy about it.

“The commander is far too weak to kill these people” says the ice nation ambassador.

I bring him out to the balcony and kick him off.

“The information gathered from the the goufas points to there being more of them. One of them has a weapon similar to the ones of the mountain. We don’t know their numbers, technology or resources.They have made no attempt to contact the mountain. That and the fact they are children with no leadership lead me to believe that they are not allied with the mountain and they are unaware of our presence. That is why we will continue to observe until we know those facts”.

The ambassadors seem to accept this reasoning. I conclude the meeting and head to my quarters.

I decide to meet the sky people when Clarke takes charge. Just like how I can’t trust Titus or Gustus, I can’t trust Bellamy. I take out my timeline and compare it to what has already happened. The sky people haven’t tried to visit the mountain. Why? I can’t see how any of my actions have influenced them to do so. That means Jasper doesn’t get speared. At least that was averted. Now I just need to make sure that Anya doesn’t do anything and Finn doesn’t get stabbed. I also need to stop Raven from setting the flares off. Wait… Raven. I haven’t seen her at all. I find that strange. Was she not one of the 100? No, she set the flares off, blew up the bridge and helped burn the warriors.

I go to bed and have a nightmare of the ice queen torturing Clarke. I hear Clarke repeatedly call my name while the ice queen cuts off her fingers. I am frozen in place. Nia lays Clarke on her stomach and saws off her head. The setting changes and I am in my room with a box at my feet. Even though I know what’s inside, I open it, seeing Clarke’s head looking back at me.

I wake to one of my handmaidens shaking me. She told me that I was crying out in my sleep. I swear her to secrecy and try to fall back to sleep. Even though it is just a dream I am scared for Clarke’s safety. I trust Lincoln but I still worry. Not long after I get up, go to my horse and go back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke  
So much has already changed. When Bellamy saw Lincoln he changed and became the leader that I knew much later. He put his war against the ark on hold to deal with the grounders. He no longer is hostile to me about the wristbands, but that will probably change when we make peace with the grounders.

I heal Lincoln and Bellamy Interrogates him. I refuse to let Bellamy torture him. Lincoln, as expected says nothing. I ask Octavia to change his bandages since I am teaching her healing. I barely hear Lincoln mutter something in Octavia’s ear. She looks surprised that he speaks english. I pretend not to hear him and praise Octavia on her work.

Lincoln is a lot better now. I tell him he must leave since the skaikru do not trust him. He pretends not to understand me but I still help him stage his escape. I inform Bellamy of the escape. We decide to tell the people of the grounders. I decide to go to Tondc to negotiate in two days with Bellamy and Wells. This time we won’t go to mt. Weather or burn down the village with the flares. The only reason we don’t go go now is Raven. She could be attacked before we get to her pod. After all she landed close to ice nation territory. She also has the radio. This time we will get to it before the Ark kills 300 people.

Bellamy approaches me and I know its time.

"Can I have your attention please. There is something important you need to know. We are not the only survivors of the bombs. People live down here. If you run into them DO NOT ATTACK. They are trained warriors and they will not hesitate to kill you. In two days a grope of us are going to try and find one of their villages to negotiate some kind of treaty. Bellamy will be left here to look after you all. You may all go back to work now."

I can hear them talking among themselves about the grounders. They're also whispers about Bellamy and I. I need some quiet so I decide to go out for a hunt and I catch a few rabbits. I bring them back to camp and split them among the group. Wells pulls me aside after dinner.

“Where did you learn to hunt? A group of ten went out hunting yesterday and brought half the amount of food you did”

“I think that’s the problem Wells. They are far too loud when they move. They scare all the animals away” I say.

“What’s going on with you Clarke?” I've known you my whole life, something is wrong”. I lie and say that it was my year of solitary has changed me and that i’m tired.

I fall asleep with a view of the stars.

The next morning I go out hunting again and the acid fog comes. I find Atom and drag him into the bunker with me. I try to treat him but he still is too burned. When the acid fog dissipates, I bring him up for one last look of the forest, before I stab him in the neck.

I come back and realize it’s the day that Charlotte kills Wells. I see her start to sneak up to him with her knife drawn. I slam into her, tackling her out of the way. She manages to slice my arm before I disarm her. I hold her until Bellamy arrives and she admits what she was planning to do to Wells. Bellamy tells the people and they vote on a punishment for her. It is decided that she is confined to camp, has wrists bound whenever she is not working and constant chores. It was decided between Bellamy and I that anyone over fifteen were subject for banishment for major crimes like murder. 

Monty came up to me looking for a wristband and I decide to give him mine even if it’s early. Sorry Mom. From what I heard it lit a fire under your ass to get to Earth. Maybe it will work this time. Unfortunately that is not the case. As expected the wristbands all die. I remember the wristbands dying is what motivates Finn and I to get together. I don’t follow him out to the bunker this time because my heart still belongs to Lexa. I see Wells follow him which is a relief for Raven’s sake. I doubt Wells has feelings for him.

Bellamy puts patrols out to watch for grounders and fog. The wall is coming along smoothly. I see Monty struggling with a machine in the dropship. I almost call out Raven to help him.

That reminds me. I have to get to Raven before Bellamy. I start to head out there, but Finn interrupts me. He says he really likes me and asks me if I would go out with him.

“I remember you on the Ark with a girl named Raven”.

“Well isn’t she practically dead now since we can’t communicate with the Ark.”

“No Finn. I don’t want to go out with you” I turn and continue on my journey, generally remembering where Raven lands.

I walk for a while until I hear a gunshot. I turn around and sprint back to camp. Murphy has the gun and he shot Wells. Murphy is a bad shot and hit Wells in the shoulder but the camp still counts it as attempted murder.

Murphy is begging for mercy when he is pushed out of camp and given the promise of death if he returns. Someone grabs the gun and yells

“I nominate Clarke lead us since my brother is injured”.

I turn and see Octavia, she holds the gun out to me. I accept it and I rush over to Bellamy and lie him on a hammock. I tell Octavia to look after him. Next I check on Wells. Luckily the bullet went right through his shoulder. I place a bandage on it.

He tells me that Murphy grabbed a knife and held it to Octavia’s neck. Murphy promised to let Octavia go if Bellamy gave him the gun. Bellamy did it and Murphy let Octavia go as promised. Bellamy went and attacked Murphy as revenge for attacking Octavia. Wells helped him since he didn’t trust Murphy with the gun. Murphy slammed Bellamy’s head against the drop ship wall and shot Wells in the shoulder. The camp heard the shot and decided to exile Murphy.

I announce that Bellamy and Wells will be fine. Surprisingly the camp accepts me as leader. Maybe in the last life I came on a little strong with the wristbands. I check on Bellamy who is still unconscious but alive. I work on treating him and then I tell Octavia what to do so I can get to Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

Lexa  
I return to Tondc and talk to Anya to give me a report on the skaikru.

“They are Goufas but even more incompetent. They sound like an army of paunas when they move through the woods".

I ask what their leadership structure is like. She says that a boy, Bellamy seems to be in power but a girl named Clarke looks like she is also very influential. I would like to observe a little longer before making contact.

I want to give Clarke more time to become the primary leader of skaikru so I don’t have to deal with the boy who slaughtered a peaceful army in their sleep. I go back to my old position in the trees when I see something strange. Patrols? Walls? I guess they want to watch for animals or fog. Hopefully they haven't found out about us yet. I try to find Lincoln but he is nowhere to be found. I am furious at him. He ditched his post. I don’t see Octavia either. Of course they are probably together. That means they know about us. I might not have a choice when it comes to who i’m negotiating with.

I see a girl approaching the boy that I saw with Clarke earlier. I realise too late that she has her knife drawn. I am about to rush out but I see Clarke tackle her. The girl manages to slice Clarke’s arm. Clarke holds her down. I rush out to help but Bellamy comes. They take the girl away with her hands bound.

I was nearly seen when Clarke came out to think. I see Monty come up to Clarke with a large knife in hand. I rush out, ready to kill him when I hear Clarke. She is talking to him about jewelry. Jewelry? I sink into the bushes and listen. I watch as Monty carefully removes the bracelet on Clarke’s wrist I hear her say:

“Sorry Mom. From what I heard it lit a fire under your ass to get here”.

I sit in the tree in confusion. Is it possible that Clarke remembers? No if she did then she would have seeked me out. right? Maybe Clarke has made the mistake of too much fayowada or accidentally took some jobi nuts. I saw some of the goufas with them.

I see Clarke grab a bag and head out to the woods. It is not long before she rushes back at the sound of a gunshot. From where I am, there seems to be a power struggle going on. Eventually Octavia declares Clarke leader while Bellamy is unconscious and the boy who did it banished. Now is the time. Clarke is now leader. That means I can finally talk to her again. I’m lucky I don’t have to deal with Bellamy yet.

I send riders to camp to make the 100 aware of my arrival. They don’t seem shocked at people being on the ground. Damn. I ride in to their camp asking to speak with their leader. Clarke steps forward flanked by Octavia, Finn and the tall dark skinned boy. Clarke steps forward stating “My name is Clarke Griffin and I am leader of the skaikru.” She holds out her hand and I and I don’t understand the gesture. Her party seems confused at the word skaikru. I am too but I don’t show it. “I am the Commander. We have much to discuss”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are fairly short so I posted them together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fucked up. This is why you shouldn't post from your phone. As soon as possible I will have a finished version of chapter 7 up.

Clarke  
Riders come to the gates announcing the arrival of the commander. I don’t know if I will be able to hide my emotions from the Lexa. I am confused at the change in the timeline. The biggest difference is not going to Mt. Weather.

Not too long later, I see her and her guards at the gates. I step forward and say my name and offer a handshake that I know she won’t accept.

“I am the Commander. We have much to discuss”. The Commander says this in her sexy authoritative tone. Focus Clarke. I ask her when and she says right now. I ask Octavia, Finn and Wells to leave.

“I apologize Commander but I cannot attend the meeting right now. If I do many of my people will die. I have to go, I point up at the meteor looking object falling from the sky.”

The Commander just says “I will come with you and we can discuss on the way”.

“Thank you heda”.

Oops. I realize my mistake and hope the commander doesn't notice. But the commander is observant so she probably did. Her guards follow behind within shouting distance.

“Before I make a decision regarding your people, I want your story”.

I tell her about the Ark, the oxygen problem and myself. I leave out the fact that the 100 are prisoners. Everything feels so formal. It’s incredibly hard not to use her name or kiss her. Hopefully someday I will get to do those things again.

“I will discuss this with my advisors and then make a decision regarding your people”. Lexa speaking breaks my train of thought. We continue walking for awhile in silence.

Eventually Lexa asks me how I knew her people called us skaikru and her title.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”.

“Oh i’m not sure. I've heard some pretty strange things”.

“Ok. have lived another life before. I died and woke up here when we came to Earth”. I remember you and your title.

I looked into her eyes and saw the stoic mask gone.

 “I remember you too”.

“I had to die to get here. What happened to you?” Lexa says.

I take a deep breath “Ontari tried to become Heda after killing the natblida in their sleep. Titus gave me the flame to make sure Ontari didn’t become Heda. Pike was defeated but Arkadia was taken over by an AI. The AI took over peoples minds and sent them to the city of light. Soon after Polis was taken too. We rescued Raven, who figured out how to defeat Allie (the AI). We went to Luna to give her the flame so she could defeat Allie. She refused. We eventually returned to Polis to free Ontari so she could kill the City of Light. She was hit on the head so I instead freed my Mother from the control. We used Ontari’s blood so I could take the Flame and kill Allie. I entered the city. Just when I was about to be beaten, you appeared. Together we made it to the kill switch. You sacrificed yourself so I had the chance to flip it.

Before I flipped it Allie told me about Praimfaya. Everyone worked together to find a solution to it. Eventually Jaha found a bunker under Polis with room for 1200. There was a conclave for it and Octavia won. Octavia decided to share the bunker equally”.

“Why weren't you in it asked Lexa.”

"Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Ech and I went to rescue Raven from the lab and bring her to the bunker. We were delayed and the eight of us decided to use the rocket from the lab to go back to the ark. I had to send a signal to the ark right before praimfaya and was delayed. I sacrificed myself for the chance that they could survive. The radiation killed me even though I was a nightblood”.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you” Lexa said.

She had this sad and guilty look in her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault” I argue.

“We're here now and we can change things for the better” says Lexa. “You will even be with the boy you love”.

I respond by pulling her closer to me, pressing my lips against hers. It feels as amazing as I remembered.

“I never really forgave Finn for not telling me about his girlfriend. I’m yours, Lexa”.

“And I’m yours, Clarke.”

Then I see the pod come into view. I open the door and lay Raven on the ground, treating her head wound. I turn my attention to the radio. I start trying to get to the Ark.

“This is Clarke Griffin. There are survivors on the ground. I repeat we have survived on the ground”.

A masculine voice, Sinclair, states that I am on the Ark wide channel and I should switch to a different channel immediately. I do and I am told I am speaking to the council. I tell them that we are alive. I say that I have to go and will be back soon.

Just then Raven starts to wake up. She opens her eyes and takes in the world around her. I hold out my hand to shake hers.

“My name is Clarke Griffin”.

“Clarke? Your Mom made this all possible. She was heartbroken not to come here with me. Oh shoot. She was arrested”.

“It’s ok, she’s ok. I talked to the council”. Raven looks very relieved. Raven holds out her hand to meet mine in a handshake.

“Raven Reyes. I’m wondering. Have you seen my boyfriend, his name is Finn. I tell her that he is fine.

“Raven this is commander, the grounders leader”.

“Wait you're telling me that there are people down here”.

“Yup”.

“Let’s head back to camp.”

“Awesome”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Oops. I am going to move the site where I write my stories so this won't happen again. I won't be accidentally posting unfinished chapters anytime soon. Also it is short. I split chapters 7 and 8 for reasons I will explain later.

I was sure that Clarke couldn’t have heard what my people call her people. None of the warriors said it. She takes a deep breath and tells me she remembers me. I am thrilled but of course I start remembering Finn. She tells me her story and it hurts. The death of the natblida and me not being there for her like I promised. She tells me not to feel guilt for her. I tell her we can change things for the better and be with the boy she loves.

To my surprise she grabs me and brings me in for a kiss. It feels like coming home after a long time. I realize how much I missed her over the last two months. She tells me that she’s mine, that Finn doesn’t matter. I tell her that i’m hers as well. I’m beyond happy right now. So far today is turning out to be the best day of my life, I just saved countless lives and I found out that Clarke remembers too. She also assured me that she is no longer in love with Finn. Of course I am saddened to hear of the death of the natblida and the planet, but those events no longer occur.

We find Raven and Clarke starts to treat her head wound. Clarke goes over to the radio and contacts the Ark. Clarke briefly talks with some man and shuts the radio off. Then, Raven starts to wake up. She looks around at the world around her and talks to Clarke. I feel guilty about all the things I've done to Raven. I ordered the death of Finn and I started giving her death by a thousand cuts. I’m happy I get a second chance to make up for all those things. Clarke introduces me to her and she reacts with surprise at the thought of people already living here. Raven always reminded me of Anya. They are equals in attitude and sarcasm. She says an unfamiliar word, “awesome”. I will have to ask Clarke later.

Then, out of nowhere three warriors jump out at us. I block the first warriors blow with my sword but then I hear someone cry out beside me. There is a sword sticking out of Clarke’s stomach. I slice the man's throat in anger while Raven picks up the man's blade and stabs the first warrior. I sidestep the third warrior’s blade. He is clearly the most skilled of the three. I dodge again and slice his leg. That brings him down to one knee and I slice his throat. I realise my guards already had their throats slit behind me. I rush over to Clarke’s side, praying that she is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 has a better ending this way. It felt dragged out in it's original form. Also I'm not JRot. Just need to mention that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Octavia and Abby attempt to heal Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter. Again I split chapters 7 and 8 in two.

Lexa  
I kneel down to her and mumble some words in trigedasleng, forgetting Raven was there  
There’s blood everywhere and I carry her back to camp. Raven takes the radio. I sneak back into their camp while Raven distracted them so there isn’t a war. I grab Octavia and take the radio back to Clarke. Octavia gasps out in shock as she sees Clarke. She immediately goes to check her pulse. She breathes out a sigh in relief as she feels one.

I grab the radio and get Octavia to contact Abby. Abby get’s on and I tell her that someone has been stabbed. Octavia shuts off the microphone and asks me why I didn’t tell her it was Clarke. I just say that it is harder to treat someone that you Iove. I describe the injury to her and she tells me to angle the blade to the right and slowly pull it out. “is there any fluid coming out?” asks Abby. “No” i slowly pull out the blade and Octavia starts to stitch it closed.

When she is done she goes out to fetch some water. Just then I consider the possibility of poison. I tell Abby of the possibility of poison.

“Where would 100 children get poison” she asks.

“Well the 100 aren't the only people on the ground. We were attacked by three men and one of them stabbed her”

“Wait you never told me who is hurt”

I take a deep breath and tell her it was Clarke. She starts panicking and I have no clue what to do. When she calms down I she asks me who I am. I tell her the truth and say i’m the leader of the grounders. I also say that the men responsible are dead all dead by my hand.

Just then Clarke starts having a seizure. I am told to roll her on her side so she doesn’t choke. She asks me the symptoms. I respond with fever because that is the only obvious symptom.

Then Octavia comes back with fresh water. She notices that Clarke stops breathing. I try to get Abby on the radio but nothing. She rolls her back to her back and starts pressing on her chest. After about 30 times, she presses her mouth on hers and blows in air twice. She returns to pressing on her chest and the breaths. After the breaths she starts to vomit. Octavia rolls her on her side. I continue to attempt to reach Abby and she is nowhere to be found. Octavia rolls her on to her back again and then continues to press on her chest. I hear a gasp of air from Clarke and Octavia and I instantly relax.

Clarke’s alive for now. I go out to search the bodies of those possible for an antidote. Raven goes inside and takes my place. I search the bodies of the first two men. Nothing. The third man had some sort of vile on him. I take it with me and back to Clarke. I also grab their heads. I can’t lose her. I can’t. She makes me strong. If she dies i have nothing to live for. Abby is finally back on the radio. She says there is nothing she can do since she doesn’t know the poison. I give Octavia the vile to try. She gives it to Clarke and tells us all we can do is wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys been super busy. This is the result of that. Didn't have any time to write.

Clarke

I remember Lexa, Raven and I walking back to camp. I remember being attacked and stabbed. I remember falling unconscious.

I wake up in my old room on the Ark.

"Hey kiddo”

I turn around and see my father. I run up to him and give him a hug.

“We need to talk”.

He asks me how I am doing. I tell i’m that even though they are still living in this time, I feel the guilt of every life I took. I ask him if I will ever stop feeling it. He tells me the answer I fear most.

“No. Even though they live in this time they don’t die in this time they did then”.

I ask him what to do during Praimfaya. He tells me all we have to do is use all the solutions that were not possible in the old time. It his me. The machine from farm station will still be operational so the Ark would work also Mt. Weather, the bunker and space. He tells me that he has to leave and that i’m right, that life is more that just surviving. Him and my old room fade.

I wake up every once and awhile, for a short time. I see little snippets of what's going on. I see Bellamy yelling at Lexa. Wells saying something to me. Octavia replacing my bandages. I am unable to move or say anything in those times. I don’t know how long it’s been. It could be hours or it could be months. The worst part is the nightmares.

_I look around I’m back in my cell in Mt. Weather. The dead are surrounding me, chanting Wanheda over and over again. I curl into a ball in the corner. I look up and i’m in Tondc after the missile. The dead grab me and put me on a tree. I start burning from radiation. Everyone who died has a knife and are cutting into me. The two who died on the dropship, Atom, Finn, Maya and many more. They are still chanting. At last Lexa comes to me. For a second i’m glad until she grabs a knife and cuts into my stomach._

_“_ _You murdered them and it’s your fault i’m dead”._

_She grabs a torch and lights the tree on fire._

_“Yu Gonplei ste odon” she says with malice in her voice._

 

There are so many more. Sometimes I have to pull the lever again but instead of the people of Mt. Weather dying it’s everyone I love. Other times I watch my friends who I sacrificed myself for suffocate in space.

I can’t remember why am I in this hell. What happened to me? I guess deserve this after all the people i’ve killed.

Lexa. That’s all I can think about right now. Will I see her again? I already got a second chance will I get a third?

Wait… That’s her voice. It sounds far away. I try to focus on it. I try to open my eyes. I can’t. She’s crying.

“Please Clarke come back. I need you. I can’t lose you. Beja”.

I try my best to wake up. I can’t. Another thing I failed.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa  
I stay by her side waiting for her to wake up. Nothing. She doesn’t wake up but Bellamy does. He rushes over and orders me to tell him who I am and what happened to her.

“I am the commander of the grounders. I don’t take orders from you. I will forgive your disrespect for now since you were unaware of my position. As for what happened, we were attacked by three people of the ice nation. She was stabbed”.

“YOUR TELLING ME IT WAS YOUR PEOPLE WHO DID THIS”.

“Yes and no. They were grounders as you call us and they were supposed to be under my command, but their queen decided on an assassination attempt on my life. Here are their heads. Raven can prove my story.”

“Who the hell is Raven”? Raven suddenly enters the drop ship.

“I was called”

“Oh. So you’re Raven. What happened to Clarke?” says Bellamy.

“So Clarke, commander hottie and I were walking back here when these three warriors attacked us.

“Wait commander what?” I say being very confused.

“And the commander and I killed them and brought Clarke back here”. Raven says, completely ignoring my question.

“I still don’t trust you but I met Raven on the ark and she doesn’t have a reason to be lying. So what do the people know?”. “Nothing. I think the three of should announce it together”.

“People of the sky. When your leader and I were taking Raven back to camp, we were attacked. Your leader was injured. Here are the heads of those responsible”.

"Why should we believe you?” The crowd ask.

“I was there, she is telling the truth” Raven cuts in.

Enough of the people knew Raven on the ark to accept this explanation.

“Clarke is currently healing. She will be back soon. I am going to move you to polis, the capital. You will be fed and clothed and protected. You will have to do your part. You will be expected to learn a craft. If you commit any crimes you will have to face me. We leave tomorrow. Pack your things.”

They seem scared of me after I showed them the heads so they scurry off and begin packing.

After the meeting Bellamy approaches me.

“You didn’t tell me we were moving to this Polis”

“This attack from the ice nation shows that we are vulnerable here”.

“We can take them.”

“No you cannot. They are trained and have much larger numbers” At this I turn around and leave to visit Clarke.

She is still unconscious and as more time passes the odds of her waking up lessen. I stay with her as long as I can before I hear yelling. Raven and Anya. They are arguing over a Rabbit.

“It was my trap that caught it” says Raven.

“But I found it in your stupid trap.” says Anya.

“My trap isn’t stupid it’s genius”. I know that Anya can easily go grab another rabbit but she seems hell bent on arguing with Raven. I go up to them and grab the Rabbit.

I grab my knife and slice it in half and and them their pieces.

“I have found a solution. Here. Now stop arguing like Goufas”.

"Goufas"? Raven asks.

“Toddlers. Now don’t both of you have better things to do. My job isn’t to babysit you two”.

They both turn, grumbling off to their tasks.

The next day we start making our way to Polis. Clarke is put on a stretcher, carried by two warriors. Anya comes up beside me. She asks me if this is truly a good idea.

“I talked with their leader. I was right. There are more of their people in the sky. I don’t know how many. They will be down soon. I don’t want war. It is very unwise to go to war without knowledge of numbers, technology and experience. If we welcome the 100, they will tell the people how welcoming we were”.

The rest of the ride is in silence. After awhile we break to rest for the night. I check on Clarke again. Still nothing. Still sleeping. I turn around and hear Anya and Raven arguing again. I don’t know what it is about this time. Octavia calls her Raven to help with something thankfully.

We finally arrive at the city and the first thing I do is separate Raven and Anya. i send Anya to speak with the scouts at the mountain. Great no more headaches today. They didn’t stop arguing after last night.

I go to another meeting with the ambassadors and announce the decision regarding the sky people. They are not happy until I explain my reasoning. They don’t seem content but they understand why it has to be done. The new ice nation ambassador doesn’t seem satisfied but is too scared to voice his concerns.

I find Raven some old, broken technology to repair and she is almost comically excited. Her eyes grow wide and she shrieks with joy. I am happy Raven is well. I have always admired her spirit.

As for Clarke nothing has changed. Her mother seems to think that she will never wake up. I still hold hope. I don’t know what to do without her. I’m lucky that I have sent Anya, Gustus and Titus away. I’m lucky enough that Indra hasn’t noticed how much of a mess I am right now.

The 100 seem to be settling well in polis. So far there have been a few selected to train as warriors. Harper, Miller, Roma and Fox have all been sent to Tondc to train as a warriors. Raven is still working on those machines. Finn is currently training as a fisher. Bellamy has shown promise as a teacher. He is currently teaching some of the children gonasleng with the help of Lincoln. Octavia is Indra’s second again after Indra watched a sparring match between her and Lincoln. Wells is currently taking Clarke’s place as a sort of ambassador. He is currently learning trigedasleng. He explained to me that he was Clarke’s childhood friend. I've like him so far. Far better than most of skaikru. When I found out he was Thelonious Jaha’s son I worried since his father once held a knife to my neck. But he seems almost as worried about Clarke as I am. I have never heard Clarke mention him before which I find weird. That leads me to believe he's dead in the old world and hopefully not by one of my people's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been short on time recently but I have the next two chapters sorta complete and they will be up asap. Also Raven is going to become one of the main characters besides Lexa and Clarke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm super busy and I am now brain storming a few different scenarios of where the story is going since I have no clue.

Clarke  
I’m more or less conscious now and can have somewhat coherent thoughts. I think i’ve heard of something similar on the ark called locked in syndrome. The only difference is locked in syndrome is caused by a stroke. 

I feel movement beneath me. I think I am picked up and put on a stretcher of some kind. I hear two men communicating in trigedasleng. They are doing a countdown. They pick up the strecher and start moving. I assume we are going to one of the nearby villages. 

The strange thing is during the walk some of my friends come and speak to me. Has Lexa invited the 100 to stay in the villages? 

We come to a stop and I hear the men say “Heda” so I know Lexa is near. I hear someone, presumably Lexa sit and stay for a few minutes. She leaves when I hear an argument between Raven and Anya? Of course. They have similar levels of sass and sarcasm so they would definitely clash eventually. 

Surprisingly it’s not Finn that breaks them up but it’s Octavia who calls Raven over for something. Where is Finn anyway? I haven’t heard him and Raven has been hanging around a lot today.

I fall asleep and wake up when I get picked up again the next morning. No nightmares last night. The men carry me and eventually I am placed on a bed. I still am unsure of how long it’s been. It’s difficult to listen and have no ability to do anything.

Since I am on a bed I assume i’m either in one of the villages or polis. Lexa comes to visit me constantly. Raven and Octavia come occasionally. 

The next day someone comes into my room. I can hear the sound of a sword being drawn. I try to scream as he starts plunging the sword down. Luckily for me, Lexa is right behind, a dagger already in the warriors arm. He drops his sword and I hear familiar words. “Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op”. Unfortunately that ends Lexa’s visit since she has to deal with him now. I hear Lexa and the man talking outside the tent. 

“Why did you attack her. Speak true.” 

“An alliance with her people is a risk. They are more like the mountain then they are us.” 

“That isn’t your decision to make. Tie him to the tree.” That is the last I hear.

I wake up the next morning and my fingers twitch. I try to move them and eventually I manage it. I open my eyes. I’m in a tent similar to the ones that were used during the war with the mountain. Keeping my eyes open is exhausting so I close them and quickly fall asleep.

I hear a voice. My moms. Lexa’s too. She must be talking to my mother on the radio. I try to call Lexa’s name but she can’t hear over the sound of my mother.  
My mother… She has given up on me. She says that I will never wake up. I can’t believe her. Is that how easily she gives up on her only family.

I open my eyes. Lexa turns off the radio with tears in her eyes. I call Lexa again. My voice sounds quiet and weak. Lexa turns towards me.

“Clarke”? 

Lexa rushes over towards me and kisses my forehead. 

“Thank the spirit you are okay Clarke. I don’t know what I would do without you”. 

We sit in comfortable silence for awhile until Lexa is called away for commander duties. I fall asleep again. 

I wake up and automatically try to stretch my legs. Surprisingly I move them. Raven looks up from the corner. 

“Hey I’ve been waiting all night. Nyko said you needed sleep.” 

She pulls me into a hug.

“Can’t speak good.” I mumble. 

Raven looks like a mess. She has definitely been crying recently, although she tries to hide it. I wonder why. Just then the rest of the gang came in including Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Jasper and Finn. When Finn came in both Raven and Finn stiffened. Oh that’s it. Wow. I hoped I had fixed that. They all hug me, carefully to avoid my wound. Finn lingers a little too long. I tell everyone that i’m tired and I go back to sleep. 

Lexa comes in constantly. People are going to notice. I repeatedly tell her that but she doesn’t listen. She is helping walk again and soon I will be able to on my own. Everyone also comes in and visits. Raven tells me she’s been tinkering with old technology. Octavia is getting warrior training from Indra after she saw her sparring with Lincoln. Bellamy and Lincoln are teaching some of the children English. The whole group is also getting Trigedasleng lessons. I am thrilled that this time we are assimilating well with the grounders. I really hope that there isn’t any other wars. The traitors. What do I do about them. Pike, Hanah and most of farm station. I will talk with Lexa tomorrow and hope that she has ideas.

I go to the radio and tell Bellamy to talk to Jaha. I assure him that the grounders will protect him and he relents. We go and sit down wit Jaha to talk. He reports Shumway and I add in Diana Sydney. Jaha asks if my mother knows that I am conscious. I tell him the truth, that she doesn’t. He leaves to go get her and I conveniently have a meeting with Lexa. I leave my tent and on the way I am pulled into an alley. I look up to see Finn. 

“I’m done with Raven now. I’m in love with you. Will you at least give me a chance. ” 

He says. 

“I’m sorry Finn I just don’t like you like that.” 

“If not me then who else. Who has the privilege of Clarke liking them in that way”. 

“No one Finn. I don’t really want a relationship right now.” I turn and leave Finn. 

I wait for Lexa but she is in a meeting with the ambassadors. So instead I return to my tent and draw. Finn comes in and forces himself on to me. I push him off but he just says 

“Playing hard to get huh” 

He leans in again and I try to push him off. I am well enough to sock him in the face. He just stands there dumbfounded. Lexa then comes in and tells him to leave or she will make him leave. He tries to argue but all Lexa says is to get out. 

I fall into her arms since i’ve been standing this whole time. She picks me up and places me back down on the bed. She turns to leave and I ask for her to stay and hold out the furs to her. She takes her armor off and crawls in. We just lie together with our arms wrapped around one another.

I wake up to an empty bed. Lexa walks in a moment later with break fast. Lexa barely looks me in the eye. Every time she does she looks at me like i’m going to disappear. 

“Lexa why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like i’m about to disappear”. She takes a deep breath and says  
“I can’t lose you Clarke. I already lost Costia”.  
“Come here Lex”

I wrap my arms around her, breakfast forgotten. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you”. I look at Lexa and she has tears in her eyes. I can tell that she has been holding her emotions in a long time. 

“When your mother said you were never going to wake up, I couldn’t… She trailed off. 

“Well my mother has no faith in me. A stupid sword isn’t bringing me down”. 

I just hold her for awhile until Gustus comes looking for her. She goes off to be commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having writers block. I only had the first 10 chapters laid out in my head so i'm having trouble now. If you guys have any ideas to where the story should go I would love to hear them. Thanks. Reach me @Cartelialg on twitter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven pov starting from the begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that Raven was going to become a main charecter. Also I love the ideas you guys are sending in. Thanks.  
> PS. Strong Language.

Raven  
I wake up and it’s like any other day. Sinclair gets pulled off to do something in medical so that means I get the rest of the day off. I go to visit Finn and am told that there’s a flu breakout in the prisons so everyone is quarantined. Bullshit I was there yesterday and there was no flu.

Then it hits me. The ship that was ejected. They were probably sent down to Earth. It can’t be a coincidence. Nothing ever happens here and one day there's the first flu outbreak in years and a ship "accidentally" ejected. But there’s only one way to find out.

That’s how I find myself in the vents of the ark near the council office. I look through the vent grates and see the council discussing the prisoners. There it is. They were sent to Earth. But are they alive.

“The wristbands going out doesn’t necessarily mean that that they died of radiation.”

The woman speaking looks to the vent and I meet the gaze of Abby Griffin. I start to backpedal, to escape but she mouths the word stops and points to her ear and the other council members.

Why am I not in jail yet, preparing to be executed?  
Abby then disbands the meeting and everyone leaves. She motions for me to climb out. Reluctantly I do.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I found it funny that there was the first flu outbreak in years on the sky box and a ship ejected on the same day. My boyfriend is one of the prisoners. So I did some investigating. Also they’re not dead. They’re just taking off the wristbands.”

“Why the hell would they do something so stupid… Because we told them not to.”

“Exactly”

“I need to get down there. Can you help me”

“Sure thing but on one condition. I come with you.”

“Fine I agree to your terms.”

I start work on the pod right away. Abby tells people that I have the flu so I can work on the pod round the clock. I don't see her much since old Jaha got shot. 

One day Abby comes in frantic. After a few minutes of panic and tears she tells me that Clarke’s wristband went out. I reassure her that she is probably okay, that she took her wristband off. Abby rushes me even more to complete the pod. I tell her that I can’t without a pressure regulator.

I grudgingly go to Nigel and she won’t give me one without me screwing the chief of electrical. Abby finds out what I did and goes to Nigel and gets the pressure regulator. What did Abby do to get it? I have a feeling that we are both about to get arrested.

We are. Kane’s on his way to arrest us. Abby leaves to distract him and I get into the pod. The pressure regulator. It broke. What the hell do I do. I look over and see a suit. Hopefully it'll do. I launch the pod and try to not die…

 

I feel someone touching my forehead with a cloth and it stings like i’ve been cut there. I guess my genius saved me. Huh, no wonder people tell me I have an ego problem.

I hear a female voice speaking into the radio. Someone responds. At least there is one less thing to worry about. I open my eyes and look around. Wow. Even better than I could have imagined. I breath in. Wow fresh air.

A girl with blonde hair holds her hand out to me and introduces herself as Clarke Griffin. Shit. Abby. I’m going to have to break it to this poor girl that her mother is probably dead.

“Clarke? Your Mother made this all possible. She was heartbroken not to come with me. Oh shoot. She was arrested”.

“It’s okay. I talked to the council.”

I am very relieved. Wait. I just heard her whole conversation on the radio. Could this have not been the only conversation. I will have to check later. I finally accept her hand shake

“Raven Reyes. I’m wondering. Have you seen my boyfriend, his name is Finn.”

I am thrilled to hear that he is okay. Clarke points to a girl hidden in the shadows. How could I have not noticed her before?

“Raven this is commander, the grounders leader”.

“Wait you're telling me that there are people down here” I say. “Yup”. “Let’s head back to camp.” “Awesome.”

Not too long later three men men jump out at us with swords drawn. The commander clearly knows how to fight as she blocks the first warriors strike. Someone cries out nearby. It’s Clarke. She has a sword sticking out of her stomach. The commander goes into a rage and kills the first warrior. I pick up the first warriors weapon and stab the second warrior in the back when he tries to attack the commander.

She takes on the third warrior and eventually kills him. I notice that her guards have had their throats slit. The commander rushes over to Clarke with. Wait is that worry in her eyes. I mean her face is expressionless but she seems scared out of her mind of Clarke’s death.

“Beja Clarke. I hod yu in”

I am unsure of what she said but it sounds meaningful which is weird since the commander and Clarke have only known each other for a few days at the most.

The commander picks Clarke up and carries her to camp. She sneaks in while I distract the camp with the glory of having Raven Reyes in their presence. I see Finn in the crowd. Sure he looks happy to see me but something is wrong. I know it, I know him. He keeps looking out into the forest, worrying about something.

I am just about to go check on Clarke when I hear my name.

“I was called”

“Oh. So you’re Raven. What happened to Clarke?” says Bellamy.

“So Clarke, commander hottie and I were walking back here when these three warriors attacked us.

“Wait commander what?”. I ignore her question.

“And the commander and I killed them and brought Clarke back here”.

“I still don’t trust you but I met Raven on the ark and she doesn’t have a reason to be lying. So what do the people know?” Bellamy asks.

“Nothing. I think the three of should announce it together”. The commander says.

“People of the sky. When your leader and I were taking Raven back to camp, we were attacked. Clarke was injured.”

“ Why should we believe you”? A yell from the audience.  
“I was there, she is telling the truth” I cut in. For added effect the commander shows the heads.

“Clarke is currently healing. She will be back soon. I am going to move you to polis, the capital. You will be fed, clothed and protected. You will have to do your part. You will be expected to learn a craft. If you commit any crimes you will have to face me. We leave tomorrow. Pack your things.” The people rush to go pack, definitely scared shitless by the commander.

I go visit Finn. He is acting weird. I see he look uncomfortable and kinda sad. I mean, he is genuinely happy that i’m here but something happened here and i’m gonna find out what.

To be useful I invent some animal snares and place them out in the forest to test. A few hours later I go out to check on them. There is someone already there taking a rabbit out of them. We argue over it all the way back to camp. This bitch thinks she can steal from me and get away with it. The commander tells us to shut up. She grabs her knife and slices the rabbit in half and hands us our pieces.

“I have found a solution. Here. Now stop arguing like Goufas.” the commander says clearly annoyed. Goufas? I ask. “Toddlers. Now don’t both of you have better things to do. My job isn’t to babysit you two.” says the commander. 

The next day we leave for Polis. I check on Clarke and talk to Abby over the radio for awhile. That night bitch face comes over to me and mutters the most half-assed apology i’ve ever heard. She was obviously ordered to do it. I call her out on her bullshit and another argument happens. Where the fuck is Finn. He should be helping me against this bitch. Unfortunately before I can destroy Bitch face with my amazing comebacks Octavia calls me away.

We arrive at Polis and Wow it’s amazing. I get placed in a tent far far away from Bitch face. I need a new nickname for her. Bitch face is too easy.

Polis is incredible. The market, the people everything. Wow. They seem to have a better sense of community more thant the ark ever did. The commander even finds me some old technology to tinker with and I am like a six year old during Christmas. I spend the rest of the day repairing a box with a small screen on it. It has a logo with an apple on the back. I spend the night attempting to charge it but the grounders don’t have electricity. Luckily I convinced Bellamy to help me carry some of the dropships solar panels. I connect some wires to the device and It boots up displaying the logo of the apple. I look at it and it shows a few buttons. I need to take a closer look at this thing.

This person has movies and music. I go over and visit Finn. Even if he is acting weird he is still my boyfriend. He isn’t in his tent. He is over checking on Clarke. He kisses her forehead and leaves. That’s it. He’s in love with Clarke. I know him. He isn’t one for affection like that unless it’s someone special to him. I go and confront him about it. He says that Clarke rejected him because of me and now he’s in love with her. He says he can’t be with me because he’s in love with someone else. He tells me he still loves me but not in the way I would like.

I try to distract myself as much as I can so I don’t think of Finn.  
I leave to my tent for a few hours. I go visit Clarke. I heard she is conscious from the commander. She still can’t move or speak well but she’s okay. I hear her mumble a few words when everyone else comes in. I stiffen when Finn comes in. I am jealous of Clarke but I will try to make sure Finn doesn’t get in the way of our friendship.

I find the grounder version of a bar and have a few drinks. Then I find myself making out with bitch face. I don’t remember anything until the morning when I wake up in her bed. Fully clothed, weirdly.

She comes by and sees my confusion and says “If I were to fuck you I would do It when you could remember how mind blowing it is. Also what happened to pretty boy.”

“And they say i’m full of myself” I mutter. I tell her that Finn and I are through. A warrior comes by and he calls her over.

“Anya. Indra requests your presence”. Anya. So that’s her name. I get out of bed with my head pounding. I go into my tent and watch one of the movies on the iphone. Man that’s a really dumb name. I go over to Clarke and she’s not there. I see Wells in the distance helping her around polis.

Later I hear voices in an alley nearby. Finn. Clarke.

“I’m done with Raven now. I’m in love with you. Will you at least give me a chance.”

“I’m sorry Finn I just don’t like you like that.”

“If not me then who else. Who has the privilege of Clarke liking them in that way”.

“No one Finn. I don’t really want a relationship right now.” Clarke turns and leaves Finn. Finn won’t give up though. I know him.

Later he is in Clarke’s tent. I see him come on to her. She pushes him off but he doesn’t get the message. “Playing hard to get I see” he says. Before I can intervene he leans in again but this time but Clarke punches him in the face. Then the commander intervenes and kicks him out. Wait… Why is she visiting Clarke. I know leader stuff but Clarke can barely speak.

A few minutes later I am back in my tent when Finn comes in.

“I’m so sorry Raven. I shouldn’t have broken up with you.”

“ Cut the shit Finn I saw you force yourself on to Clarke earlier. Just Fuck off and leave us both alone.”

He turns around and leaves. I use my new iphone and put on some music. I run into some alcohol and just barely remember passing out.

_I’m on the ark but it’s on the ground. I notice my leg, it’s in a brace of some kind. There's a fence and an army of grounders with torches. I watch as they bring Finn in and tie him to a tree. Clarke goes down with tears in her eyes and speaks to the commander. She goes up to Finn and kisses him. She steps away and Finn’s head slumps and him and Clarke are covered in blood. I start screaming._  
_I’m floating in space. I’m tethered to a ship. I’m trying to get the doors of the ring open but there’s no power. I start suffocating. I get my last view of Earth before everything goes black._

The nightmare was so real. It still feels real but it can’t be. Finn is right there and my Ieg is fine. I’ve never had nightmares like that before. It never felt like… like a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Raven pov. She became my favourite charecter after 3x07 so I wanted to give her a major part in this story. I had fun writing it. She has a much different personality than Clarke or Lexa. I also felt I needed to add in what's going on with the ark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any constructive criticism I will gladly take it. Also tell me what you want more of or what i'm doing right. I would like to have more feedback. I
> 
> Few questions. Do you like the current povs? I could add Bellamy, Murphy or Octavia. Maybe Lincoln? Also what other ships do you want included? I am only familiar with the canon ones like Clexa and Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke  
“I think it’s a good move is forgiving Luna. It would help relations between Floukru and the other clans, help inforce jus nou drein jus daun and it would be a good introduction to conclave reform.”

 

Lexa seems to agree. “I think it is a good idea, I will send word to her. She, as the leader should come and visit Polis. I haven’t been able to meet with her because of the events of our conclave. I’ll send a message out to her.” She orders one of her scouts off to message Luna.

 

“What about the traitors. Pike. Hannah Green. Bellamy.” I ask.

“ Pike is too dangerous to be left alive. We will make sure that he is taken better care of and not put any of his followers on guard or make them warriors. Also we will keep a close eye on them” Lexa says.

“What happened to Titus and Gustus?”

“ Titus has been sent on a mission to train a new fleimkepa and Gustus is guarding a floukru ambassador who is taking peace to seriously. Titus will retire after the new fleimkepa’s training is complete. Quint is also on a long term scouting mission of the mountain”.

 

We stand in comfortable silence until I asked for her side of the story after her death.

 

“Yeah about a month and a half. In that time I prepared for skaikru to arrive”.

“Why didn’t you find me” I ask?

“I was waiting until you took over as leader. I didn’t want to negotiate with a man that helped kill 300 of my warriors in their sleep who were sent to protect him and his people. But why didn’t you seek me out?”

“I didn’t trust the delinquents to keep the peace. I wanted to get control over them before approaching you.”

“Lexa, can you train me” I blurt out? “I mean if you have time”.. I mumble.

“Of course I hodness. Here take this training stick.”

“Right now”?

“Yes”

 

She leads me out into the woods and we walk in comfortable silence. We go to a clearing about half a mile in.

“Here. Hit me.” she says.

“Wait… But what if I hurt you”

“You won’t. I want to see what you can do.

 

I throw a punch at Lexa but it is half assed since I don’t want to hurt her.

 

“You won’t hurt me don’t worry.” says Lexa

I throw another punch this time aiming for her face.

“Your stance is good. Where did you learn it”

“ Uhhh… A trader named Niylah taught me during the three months I was away” I say awkwardly.

 

Lexa looks like she picks up on it but it’s hard to tell.

 

“You have the basics of hand to hand down. Did this Niylah teach you weapons?”

“Nothing other than a dagger.”

“Okay let’s start with the bow.”

 

She demonstrates how to use it and tells me to try and replicate it. I pick up my bow and I pull an arrow from my quiver. I aim for the tree she points to. I pull the string back and aim. Somehow I hit the tree.

 

Lexa looks at me, surprised and motions for me to try again. I manage to hit it again.

 

“Wow. I wasn’t even this good when I first started with the bow. You have a natural talent with it. Let’s get you some real practice.”

She motions for me to join her in the woods. We creep silently waiting for prey. A squirrel comes into my line of sight. I raise my throwing knife but Lexa points at my bow. I raise it up, aim an arrow and I let go of the string miss. I hit the tree next to it though. The squirrel just looks in our direction surprised and it is too stupid to move. I aim another arrow and this time hit it.

“Yu gonplei ste odon” says Lexa and her guards.  
Lexa manages to take down a dear and I get another squirrel.

When we get back to polis we hear yelling. A fight has broken out between one of the 100 and a man from trishanakru. Lexa breaks up the fight and learns that the 100 boy stole bread from the man. She bans him from polis and announces that if any more of the 100 commit crimes they too, will be banished.

Titus is waiting for Lexa in her tower with the girl from desert clan. He ignores my presence when we walk in. I am trying desperately to not kill him where he stands.

“Lexa this girl is too inexperienced to become fleimkepa.”

  
“In that case you must teach her Titus. You are far too old to continue with this position”.

That was the wrong thing to say because Titus is pissed.

“Excuse me Heda you still need me. You are just welcoming these invaders and criminals on to your land and training them. You are forgiving Luna for her cowardice and you have destroyed our traditions with jus nou drein jus daun. You are being unwise. I can tell that already love is clouding your judgement again. I know you visit the skaikru leader multiple times a day and here she is now in your personal quarters. Heda, I beg you to remember my teachings.”

“You know what Titus, I will be the judge of the new fleimkepa. You have just retired. Get out. I don’t want you to retire from life too. I also don't want to catch you spying on me anymore.” She nods in the direction of her balcony.

He looks afraid now and he goes and rushes off to his quarters to pack. I go and change into some cloths lexa left out for me and I braid my hair in an effort to blend in better. Unfortunately I have to walk by Titus’s room on my way out. A knife flies by my head, a near miss. I turn and see a woman clad in black with a mask. The second she is spotted she runs off into the night but not before she gets a dagger in the back of the neck.

I rush over to her body and find a note in her pocket. The note translates to “Kill Clarke of Skaikru. She is a bad influence on the commander” I grab the note and I go over to Titus’s quarters. I use the assassins knife and hold it up to his throat. I drag him over to Heda’s throne room and hand her the note.

“You have been accused. Speak true Titus.

“Yes I hired an assassin to kill Clarke. She will get you killed”

“Come outside Titus I need to speak with you privately”

Titus believed that heda would never hurt him. Boy was he wrong. Titus is now nothing but a red splotch on the ground and judging by the look of the new fleimkepa, Lexa won’t have to deal with any more issues between herself and the order of the fleimkepas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost out of School so updates should be more frequent. Was in a grumpy mood so bye bye Titus. More conversations with the ark in the next Clarke chapter. Twitter @Halirga


	14. Chapter 14

Raven

I’m trying to be friends with Finn but it’s hard. He broke my heart, I can’t just forgive him like that. Maybe we never should have been together and just stayed platonic. That thought process led me to a bar and then Anya’s bed.

 

She’s a great distraction from… Shit I guess the distractions over. Well there’s other distractions. A few days ago I sent some guys to collect the rest of the solar panels from the dropship. Looks like I got more work to do.

 

I start working on a basic computer, using the parts that Lexa gave me. I alternate between that and the prototype fridge i’m building while listening to some music. After a few hours Finn comes in with an i’m sorry for cheating on you and breaking your heart and let’s be friends again lunch. He saved my life more than once but I just need some time away from him. I tell him that and he leaves.

 

This iphone is turning out to be really awesome. Whoever owned this had thousands of songs, over 40 movies and a bunch of books. I am listening to music today when, a beautiful woman enters my tent followed by Lexa and Clarke. Of course the phone decides to start playing the most offensive song ever. Well not to me but I have an audience one of which is incredibly HOT. 

 

Clarke starts to give me a glare, Lexa and the girl she is with look really confused. I see a baseball on my desk and throw it at the speaker to try and mute it.

 

“i’m Raven Reyes resident Mechanic, engineer and genius. How can I help you?”

 

Lexa introduces the girl she calls Luna and I get hit with deja vu. The words “I giv ai op gon nemen kom lanik-de” randomly appear in my head. I somehow know they mean “I give myself to the miracle of the sea”.

 

Clarke tells me Luna is getting introduced to some of the 100 and they had to make a stop here. They then leave to visit Bellamy and Lincoln.

 

What the hell is happening to me. The nightmares are still happening but they feel so real. I’ve been cut into, tortured suffocated more times than I can count at this point. Something is also wrong with Clarke. I have a feeling my nightmares and her weirdness is connected. Clarke has immediately connected with the commander who i’m still wary to trust. Maybe it’s because I see her order Finn’s death every night.

 

I can’t deal with all that so I throw myself into my projects and only stop when Clarke make me eat. How is she everywhere? She has 99 people to look after, communicate with the ark and heal from her injury. I know it’s not her fault but i’m kinda mad at her for Finn falling in love with her. Maybe not mad. Jealous maybe?

 

Damnit. This is why I didn’t eat all day.The distraction was working. Clarke comes over from the commanders table to sit with me. She asks me how i’m doing and I tell her i’m fine. I don’t need her pity.  

 

“Raven, i’m sorry about Finn.” she says.

 

“It’s not your fault that he fell in love with you”. 

 

I think she can tell that i’m not okay because she comes over and gives me a hug and tells me to come to her if she needs anything. I see Lexa watching her and she has look of protectiveness over Clarke. Weird. I don’t think i’m reading it wrong.

 

I think Clarke sent people to randomly check up on me. It starts with Wells who comes in to see what i’m doing. It’s nice to talk to someone who understands what i’m talking about at least some of the time. Guess having a former engineer as a father helps. Wells helps me for awhile before I talk with Sinclair and that’s nice. The state of the ark doesn’t seem too good though.

 

A few hours later Bellamy comes in and tries to have a conversation about what i’m doing but gets lost very quickly. He sticks around for awhile then goes when Lincoln picks him up to teach his next english or gonasleng class.

 

A while later Octavia comes in, wearing her grounder get up. We spent some time together when I was helping to heal Clarke. I get more random flashbacks.   
  
I see a man holding Clarke by the neck, forcing her to watch Bellamy, Octavia, Brian, Nate, Monty, Harper, Jasper and myself suffocate.

 

Octavia notices me staring into nothingness as she’s talking and asks me if i’m alright. I lie and tell her i’m fine.

 

I’m done with the visitors right now so I wander out into the woods to think. I hear a sound behind me. Damnit Clarke.

 

“Tell Clarke to stop sending people after me. I’m fine.”

“Clarke didn’t send me. I just came out to check on you.” I’m know I haven’t heard the voice before but it sounds so familiar. I turn around and see the woman from earlier. 

 

“You looked distracted earlier and I wanted to make sure you were alright” Luna says.

 

“Yeah. Just have a lot going on right now”

“MInd if I stay for awhile” She says

 

“Can’t deny a beautiful woman” I say.

 

She blushes a little at that which is really cute.

 

“So all I know about you is your name is Luna and you are some guest of the commander”.

 

“I’m the leader of Floukru or boat clan in your language and I knew Lexa as a child”

 

“Really. So what was baby Lexa like”? 

 

“She was adorable. She was always set on being a warrior so one day in the village she stole a wooden sword and ran around yelling gonplei gonplei which means fight in your language. This happened when she was about three summers.” 

 

“Ha. I was wondering what baby Lexa was like. But what about you? What was baby Luna like?”

 

“I don’t really remember. I was always taking care of my brother or training”.

 

She looked really sad when she mentioned her brother. Maybe i’ll have to ask Lexa about it. I put my arm around her and she leans into me. Of course right then and there when we were having our moment the acid fog horn goes off and we have to go back to the village.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is busy. Sorry about not updating.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke

I will never get tired of waking up next to Lexa. For once i’m up first this morning. I have to leave her which sucks but stuff has to get done. 

 

I go to Raven’s tent and she’s up. I use the radio and talk to the ark. No one’s there. I totally forgot. It’s unity day today. I hope I averted the bomb and Sydney’s escape. I did tell them that it was Sydney who tried to get Jaha killed. 

 

Now that I think about it I have a problem. Who’s going to stay on the ark. Kane’s still an asshole. The culling and the loss of his mother shaped him into who he was. Jaha still has Wells alive, so who’s going to stay on the ark? I’m going to try to get Kane to do it.

 

I have a feeling he won’t be so convinced on the path of the city of light. A guard tells me that heda is looking for me. I smile. I go over to Lexa’s tent and she takes me in her arms. 

 

“Lexa we have stuff to do we can’t” 

 

She interrupts me with a kiss. 

 

“Lexa. Luna is arriving today. We have to meet her”

 

And right on cue a guard alerts us of her arrival. We go outside and see Luna looking around at the new Polis. 

 

I introduce myself as Clarke kom Skaikru and she gives me this look. Oh. She doesn’t know about skaikru yet. Lexa cuts in and tells her everything.

 

“So you were that thing that fell from the sky”.

 

“Yep that’s me.”

 

“Can I see what you’ve done with the place Lexa”? Luna asks.

Luna seems curious about the Skaikru so Lexa and I take it upon ourselves to introduce her to more of them. Monty and Jasper run up and hug her. Then they start begging her for apples. Luna looks really confused until some jobi nuts spill out of Jasper’s pocket.

 

She grabs them before Jasper can reach them. I apologise on their behalf and Luna brushes it off saying they’re not in their right mind. It’s really nice seeing Jasper happy again. Well it’s nice seeing everybody happy again. 

 

Next person we run into is Finn. He still thinks he can win me over. He notices me and he starts to come over with flowers but then he sees Lexa and hides the flowers behind his back. He then runs in the other direction.

 

We stop by Raven’s tent and honest to god she is playing some offensive song. I glare at her so she grabs a baseball and throws it at the speaker, silencing it. Lexa and Luna are a little weirded out. 

 

Raven introduces herself and Lexa introduces Luna. Raven’s acting weird. Something is going on with her and I need to find out. 

 

We run into Bellamy who is nearly late for his class. He introduces himself as Bellamy Blake which confuses Luna. He quickly corrects himself to say Bellamy kom Skaikru. He mumbles something about Lincoln which excites Luna. She had no idea that Lincoln was here. She runs after Bellamy to find Lincoln and when she does she tackles Lincoln in a hug. 

 

I’m happy to see Bellamy’s progress. He has really gotten to know the grounders. I’m not as worried about him becoming the man that kills an army of grounders that were sent to protect him while they were asleep.

 

After Luna leaves Lincoln we see Octavia bragging to Harper about how great Lincoln is. Luna marches up to her and says if she hurts Lincoln she will get cut into a million pieces and fed to the fish. She somehow managed to scare Octavia which is no easy task. Luna looks happy she got the message across.

 

I leave Luna and Lexa to catch up while I go grab Raven and drag her to lunch. I leave her with Monty and Jasper while I go over to talk to Lexa. A few minutes later I return to sit with Raven. I ask her how she’s doing and she says she’s fine. We both know that’s not true but I won’t force her to open up to me. I apologise about Finn and she tells me it’s not my fault. I can tell she’s not okay with Finn so I go over to her side of the table and give her a hug. Lexa looks a little annoyed at me for doing so. 

 

I ask some of the 100 to check up on Raven every few hours. I tell them that she is overworking herself instead of telling them about the Finn thing.

 

A few hours later I see Raven walk off and then I see Luna follow her. That’s good. Raven needs someone that’s not me right now.

 

I go and visit Wells who I haven’t seen too much of. I know he visited me a few times but then he dropped off the map. 

 

“Hey Wells. What’s going on?”

 

“Not much Clarke. I’m working with the woodcarver. She gave me some extra wood to practice on so i’m making a chess board.” 

 

“Great I need a rematch. I was a little distracted last time.”

 

“I’m thinking of teaching some of the grounder children to play.”

 

“That’s a great idea Wells. I think I know a few kids that could benefit from some play.” 

 

The natblida seemed to be worked way too hard. I know Lexa tried to lessen that but Titus was an asshole. Chess would be a good dtrategy game for them.

 

“I’ll get you to take me to them when i’m done”

 

“It’s getting late Wells I’m going to go.”

 

I go to Lexa’s tent and work on some new strategies for the mountain. That has to come soon. We just have to be careful since Lexa’s people are still trapped and the grounders need revenge. I think I have a plan though. 

 

Lexa gets in late due to a meeting with the ambassadors. She’s in a sour mood because they were being irritating. I take her into my arms and her face almost instantly relaxes.  

She kisses me and pushes me toward the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven

I wake up after another nightmare and hear screaming. I get up out of bed to see what the hell is going on. Nothing. Maybe other people are having nightmares. I'm going to have to ask around. I finish up the fridge that i’m building for the grounders and find some of the butchers.

 

“Hello meat choppers. I have made something for you”. 

“What is this small metal box going to do for us”

“Wow straight to the point. It’s called a refrigerator or fridge for short. It keeps food cold and when the food is cold it takes longer to go bad.”

“If this works as you say it does you will have free food here for life. Thank you Raven kom skaikru”

 

They look amazed at my work and I leave feeling accomplished.

I head back to my tent in a fantastic mood until I see someone outside of it. Finn. I thought I told him I needed some time but I guess I wasn’t clear enough for his thick skull. 

 

“Hey Raven. How’s it going” a voice from behind me says. Clarke. At least I don’t have to talk to Finn right now.

 

“Raven. How possible do you think it would be to bring the entire Ark down to the ground?”

 

“Well we would have to separate it back into its original stations, minus the ring and hope for the best. But some of them will burn up on the way down”

 

“Well considering that the ark wasn’t made for so many people, there probably aren’t enough exodus ships so this may be some people's only hope. Lets ask Sinclair for his opinion”

 

I turn on the radio and ask for Sinclair. “This is Sinclair. What do you need. 

 

“This is Raven and Clarke. Clarke and I have been discussing bringing the entire Ark down by separating it into its original stations since there probably isn’t enough Exodus ships. Am I right?” 

 

“Yes Raven. You always were a smart one.” 

 

Clarke mutes the radio.

 

“Raven, I think Mt. Weather is jamming us” Clarke says.

 

“And how would you know that”? I ask.

 

“My father was an engineer. I know more than you think”

 

I ask her some basic engineering question that leaves her very confused.

 

“Raven you are just going to have to trust me. The grounders told me about a tower that sounds like a jamming beacon. Can we just go and check it out?

 

“Fine” I say. I doubt this is going to be a jamming tower but maybe i’ll get to blow something up.

 

She unmute the radio “Sinclair, why don’t you work on some calculations”? She says

 

Before we leave Clarke goes to talk to Lexa, to tell her where we’re going. 

 

I’m wondering what the hell is with them so I stand close by and listen.

 

“I understand why you must go Clarke but please be careful. I can’t lose you. Please stay.”

 

“Sorry Lex but this worked the first time and it will work again. I need to save my people”

 

“At least take a guard with you.” 

She turns to Artigas and tells him to guard Clarke.

 

I’m not eavesdropping. But what’s with them? It's been like a few weeks here and they’re already like that. Also this worked the first time. What the hell does that mean.

 

Clarke sees me outside and tries to explain. “She is more protective of me ever since I got stabbed. It’s cute but it makes it harder to leave”.

 

“Hey Raven. Where are you off to?” a voice from my right says.

 

I smile. Luna.

 

“Just going to make a tower go boom”

 

“What kind of tower?”

 

“A kind that the mountain may be using to jam us”

 

“Then i’m coming with you”

“Nope were all good Luna. You don’t need to come with us.  We have Artigas.”

 

“I insist. I want to make sure that the best mechanic doesn’t get themselves killed”

 

“And the leader of skaikru too” She awkwardly adds in.

 

That’s really cute. How can I say no?

 

“Alright then. Let’s get going” 

  
  


Maybe i’m being a little hypocritical because Luna came over and gave me the same talk after knowing each other for less than a week.

 

We arrive and it turns out Clarke is right.  Mt. Weather is jamming us. It’s almost like Clarke knows what’s going to happen before it does. But that’s not possible. On the other hand it would explain a lot. The whole Skaikru and heda bit when we first met Lexa, finding me so fast and so much more. Also the whole first time thing but how is that possible?

 

I plant my bomb at the base of the tower and we wait. Then we see it, the fog. It’s close enough that we don’t have time to set up the tents so we run. On the way we get split up. I lose Artigas and Clarke. Luna and I find a cave to take shelter in. I hear an explosion signaling the towers downfall. Luna makes a fire for us. I lie down to have a bit of a nap since there’s not much else to do.

 

_ Abby, Jasper, Kane and many others are chained to the walls. I’m strapped to a table with someone standing over me. He has a drill in his hand. He turns it on and starts drilling into my leg. I start screaming. The dream shifts. I’m inside the walls of the dropship. I hear a bunch of shooting and yelling. One of the bullets strike my back. I scream. _

 

I’m still screaming when I wake up. I start hyperventilating. Luna is an awake in instant and she wraps her arms around me. 

 

“Raven breath. Just breath. I giv ai op. Gon nemion. Kom lanik-de. (I give myself to the miracle of the sea) “Say it Raven.”

 

“I giv ai op”.

 

“I giv ai op” I repeat after her.

 

“Gon nemion”

 

“Gon nemion”

 

“Kom lanik-de”

 

“Kom lanik-de”

 

“Again Raven”

 

“I give ai op. Gon nemion. Kom lanik-de.”

 

I snuggle closer to Luna.

 

“What were you dreaming about Raven”?

I take a deep breath. 

 

“I’ve been having these dreams or visions. I’ve suffocated in space with Murphy, Bellamy, Monty, Harper and two other women i’ve never seen before. My leg was also drilled into once or twice. I watched one of my best friends die many times.”

 

“They’re just dreams Raven”

 

“I thought so too. Except when I first saw you those words sorta just came to me. I giv ai op gon nemion kom lanik-de. I knew them. I knew them when I saw you.  Last week when I saw Octavia in her grounder getup I saw something during the day. I was in an airlock with a bunch of people including Octavia, suffocating while some man was making Clarke watch.”

 

“This sounds crazy but maybe they’re not just dreams”

 

“I’ve never heard of anyone who can see the future”

 

“I don’t think it’s the future. One of my dreams was inside the dropship. I already cleared the place of anything useable. But in my dream there was still wiring everywhere”

 

“Maybe, but now it’s time to sleep. Come closer she says”

 

She kisses the top of my head and we fall asleep, tangled together. No bad dreams or visions follow me tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Terrible excuse but I've just been super busy. My problem is I know how the story ends but I don't know how to get there. But I'm slowly inching my way there. Thanks for all the support that this story gets.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa

Where is Clarke. She should be back right now. I start pacing in my tent. A guard comes by and tells me a skaikru boy named Wells is seeking an audience. I sit on my throne and allow him to enter. Wells enters my tent, looking for Clarke.

 

“Heda have you seen Clarke recently?”

 

“Yes. She went with Raven on a mission to the mountain.”

 

“WHAT? When?” 

 

“ Yesterday”

 

Luckily I have practice looking stoic because on the inside i’m panicking more than Wells.

 

“Heda. We have to go after her.””

 

“Yes. I will send three warriors if they don’t report in the next two hours, but they’re is a chance we will never see them again if they don’t report in.”

 

“Heda what do you mean?”

 

“They would either be captured and in the mountain or dead by fog, reapers or pauna. They have multiple radios”

 

He opens his mouth to argue but before he speaks he accepts defeat.

 

“I will send three warriors to investigate.”

 

“Thank you Heda. I don’t think I could survive without Clarke.”

 

“Are you and Clarke close?” Maybe i’m a little jealous.

 

“Yeah. We’ve been best friends for years. My father knew her father and since my father was chancellor he never had much time with me so I spent it with Clarke and her family”

 

I wonder why Clarke never mentioned him. Maybe he died early on in the first time. I think he would be a great ambassador to skaikru. I’m still a little wary of him because his father tried to kill me and set off the events of the city of light.  

 

“You may go back to your fos Wells kom skaikru.”

 

After a few more minutes of pacing Clarke’s voice comes from the radio. “This is Clarke. Anyone there?”

 

“Clarke i’m here”

 

“Lexa. No need to worry about me. I’m in a cave with Artigas. Acid fog.”

 

“Where's Luna and Raven?”

 

“I don’t know. We got separated when the fog hit”

 

“Okay. Radio when you leave the cave”

 

“Lexa remember what I suggested yesterday. Aren’t you free today because of the holliday”

 

“Fine Clarke”

 

“You don’t have to be their friends. You just need to get to know you enough so they tell their parents how great you are”

 

“Just don’t make me go near the skaikru murderers.”

 

“No.You don’t have to. FInn and Bellamy have little influence with the ark. Bellamy only has Octavia and he isn’t popular on the ark right now. Finn has no one other than Raven so they shouldn’t be a problem. I’m going to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow”.

 

“Okay. Stay safe”

 

I turn the radio off. 

 

“Guards. Fetch me Wells kom skaikru”

 

“You summoned me Heda?”

 

“Yes. Clarke has radioed in. She is in a cave with Artigas waiting out the acid fog.”

 

“And Raven?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Wells I wish to ask you something”

 

“Anything Heda”

 

“Could you tell me more about your people?”

 

“Sure Heda”

 

I would much rather do this with Clarke but she asked me to get to know more of her friends to strengthen relations between us.

 

“First I need to tell you something. You have to be careful around some of us. We were sent down here because we all committed some sort of crime. Well except Bellamy and Raven. Some of us did these crimes to survive. Some did it for revenge.”

 

“What did Clarke do?”

 

“Treason”

 

Clarke committed treason against her people?

 

“But before you judge her understand that all she wanted to do was tell our people the truth”

 

“Truth about what”

 

“That the ark was running out of oxygen.”

 

That does sound like Clarke.

 

“And what did you do Wells”

 

“Well I set fire to the last tree to make sure Clarke didn’t come down here alone.”

He walks over to some of the girls.

 

“Heda this is Harper and Zoe”

 

“Hello commander” they say politely.

 

“I believe we met when I was touring Luna”

 

“Yes we did commander.”

  
  


“This is Jasper and Monty. They got arrested for being high so they’re harmless”

 

“High?”

 

“On drugs or in your case jobi nuts” he says

 

“It must get boring in space if you don’t train. What do you do all day?”

“We go to school, we read. Clarke and I always used to play chess”

 

“Chess?”

 

“It's a strategy game. I can teach you if you like.

 

I say yes which surprises even myself. I like Wells. He is very different from his father. Now i’m sure he will be a fantastic ambassador. I’m planning to make Clarke an ambassador then an advisor after some time. When that happens Wells will become the skaikru advisor.

 

“Let me go grab the board and pieces.”

 

Over the next few hours Wells teaches me everything about this chess. Its strategy so i’m quite good at it. It takes me about an hour to beat Wells.

 

“Wow that’s impressive commander. Clarke and I have been playing since we were about five.”

 

“I was chosen as commander because of both my strength as a warrior and my strength in mind.”

 

It’s nice having Wells around. I never had many friends. Anya maybe. But she was more of a mentor to me. Luna I guess. But that was in the past. I hope that it wasn’t one of my warriors that killed this boy. 

 

“Lexa you there. Lexa?” Clarke’s voice sounds through the radio. 

 

Wells looks at me in surprise. Oh. Clarke used my name.

 

“Hello Clarke. Wells is here with me”

 

I hand the microphone over to him.

 

“Hey Clarke. Are you alright”

 

“Yeah Wells. I’m just stuck in this cave for awhile. The fog has yet to clear.”

 

“Anything else Clarke”.

 

I hate it but we have to keep our conversation short with Wells in the room.

“No Heda. I’m just checking in. Clarke out.”


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke

What a surprise. Being stuck in a dark cave is really boring. At least I have Artigas. He doesn’t talk much though. I guess silence is popular with the warriors. I check in with Lexa. We talk for a bit. I remind her of her promise to get to know some of my people as more of an ally. That way they will see her as one. 

Other than that nothing happens. Artigas and I make a fire. I brought some rations with me just in case something like this happened so we’ve both eaten. I check in with Lexa again and surprisingly Wells is with her. I Guess Lexa made some friends. Artigas takes first watch while I sleep after convincing him to let me take watch in a few hours. He wakes me up about four hours later.

I finally manage to get a hold of Raven and Luna. I guess they didn’t hear the radio. They’re alright. Now looking back, I see the bond the two had. I was too busy killing test subjects for the nightblood solution that didn’t even work to even notice. 

I eventually wake Artigas up and go back to sleep. Even after Lexa and I magically traveled back in time I still get nightmares. At least i’m not thrashing in my sleep anymore.

I wake up and it’s morning. Before Artigas and I leave we contact Lexa to check in. Then we contact Raven and Luna. We decide to meet at a nearby clearing. I have this gut feeling that something is off. I swear I hear rustling in the bushes, but everytime I look nothing is there. We find the clearing and wait for Raven and Luna. I radio them and nothing. I hope there’s nothing wrong. I talked to them not too long ago. But we are too close to the mountain for comfort.

I hear the rustling again and I throw my knife at the bus it came from. I hear a groan of pain from nearby. Then the screams come. I rush over to find a mountain man in a green suit with a camera in his hand. He’s desperately trying to cover a hole in his leg. I Pull out the knife and use his patch kit. Then I look up into his face. Of course. Carl Emerson. But the question is what should I do with him. I can’t send him back. I guess i’ll tie him up and take him with us. Or should I just kill him. He will die in about, let’s see six hours. So he will be dead by the time we get back to Polis. 

No, I’ll take him to Indra in Tondc. Even i’m scared of that woman. Emerson will probably last about two minutes before he spills his guts. Figuratively and literally. I radio Raven and Luna again and they finally respond.

“Sorry Clarke. We’re running a bit late. Be there in a sec.”  
“Ok. Just hurry your ass up Raven.”

We meet up with Raven ten minutes later. 

“Who is that?” She points at Emerson.

Luna looks downright terrified when she sees him. Thats surprising because Luna isn’t afraid of much. Other than herself. Maybe she had some experience with the mountain men.

“A mountain man we found in the woods. He had this on him” I hand the camera over to Raven.

“Wow look at this thing. Man it’s old. But it’s still functions. Let’s see. He’s been following you ever since the tower. There are pictures of the outside of a cave. Is it the one you were in?”

She shows me some of the pictures.

“Yeah. Artigas and I took shelter in that cave.”

“He also has pictures of us in Polis”

“Raven. This is a discussion we can’t finish in front of him.” I point at Emerson. “Artigas, would you tie him to that tree?”

“Yes Skai heda”

“Skai heda. Huh that’s a new one. “ I mumble to myself.

Raven gives me this suspicious look. She does that to me a lot. I guess I will have to try harder at acting like I didn’t travel through time.

“What else is there?“ Luna asks.

“There are some of Clarke and heda introducing you to the hundred. There’s a bunch of heda and Clarke together.”

“What else?”

“They’re focusing on heda and Clarke.”

“So the mountain is spying on us?” Luna asked.

“I guess so.”

“Why? We can’t win a battle against them”

“Well not a month ago. With our knowledge of technology we might be able to win.” Raven says.

“That’s probably what they’re worried about.” I say.

I do one of the warrior whistles to Artigas to make sure Emerson hasn’t killed him. I hear a whistle back so we’re okay.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Raven asks.

 

“Lexa taught me.” 

Damnit I used her name by mistake again. I hear some rustling from beside us. Luna picks up on it too. We both look around and see nothing. Luna has a hand on her sword, mine on my gun. Just then red smoke comes seeping out beside us.

“Run!” I yell.

But after a few steps mountain men with guns are waiting for us. I take out my dagger and my gun, and Luna who is much faster than me has her sword out and hacking into them. Raven fires a few shots off her gun. Artigas rushes over with his sword drawn. The mountain men have terrible aim. No they don’t. They don’t want Raven and I dead. But Luna and Artigas are fair game.

A mountain men focuses on Luna. I throw my dagger at his head but i’m too late. A shot rang out. It feels like everything goes into slow motion. I see the bullet enter Luna’s stomach. I see Luna crumple to the ground. 

“NO!” Raven screams from beside me. 

More smoke grenades hit from beside us. I order Artigas to run and luckily he does. I can feel myself losing consciousness. My last sight is Raven crying over Luna’s body.


	19. Chapter 19

Raven  
Luna, Clarke and I were talking then everything went to shit. Luna and Clarke suddenly went on guard, hands on their weapons. Red smoke grenades come out of nowhere. Clarke yells “Run!” and we run. Right into the mountain men. We all draw our weapons. Luna hacks a few of them with her sword. I start firing at them. Clarke also starts shooting.

I see Clarke look over at Luna. I see terror in Clarke’s eyes as she throws her dagger at man pointing a gun at Luna.

The mountain man Clarke threw her knife at fired a shot at Luna. It hit her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

I immediately rushed over to her with tears in my eyes.

“Luna please please wake up. I’m so sorry. Please wake up. I love you” I can feel myself passing out. Then I do.

 

I wake up in a white room. There’s a painting on the wall. Then I remember. Luna. I take the painting off the wall and throw it at the wall. They killed her. I go over to the door with the intention of killing every last one of them. 

“HEY. LET ME OUT OF HERE. LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.” I can feel myself losing consciousness again. 

I crumple to the floor. When I wake up i’m strapped to the bed. There’s a man in here with me. I’m about to struggle but then the logical part of my brain kicks in. There’s guards outside the door. If I wait and gain his trust i’ll be able to kill him slower.

“I’m President Dante Wallace and you are?”

“Raven Reyes.”

“We are now in Mt. Weather. We rescued you from the savages yesterday.”

“They’re not savages” I say before I can stop myself.

“Maybe they haven't shown you their true colours yet but i’ve known them longer than you.”

“We also have some of your friends.”

The guards bring in a boy i’ve never seen before.

He gives me this look like he’s telling me to play along. 

“John you can take off her straps now.”

“Hey John. How are you doing? I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

“I’m doing great Reyes.”

“John. Would you give Miss. Reyes a tour of the facility?”

“Sure President Wallace.”

Once we were out of earshot John turns to me.  
.  
“Look Reyes. I vouched for you so we can get out of there so if you fuck up you will fuck me over.”

“Why would you vouch for me John?”

“Because I need help escaping this shit hole and you’re my only hope. Also don’t call me John. Name’s Murphy.”

“What about Clarke? I think she’s trapped here too. If she is we're not going anywhere without her.”

“For some reason she’s still sedated. She isn’t awake yet.”

“Can you vouch for her too?” 

“Yeah. If I have too. Wallace is coming shut up.”

“Hello John, Raven. How’s the tour going.”

“It’s going great President Wallace.”

“It’s nice to hear that. I’m just about to have a conversation with your other friend.”

“Clarke?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Did you bring any um grounders in?”

“You mean savages. No, we left them there.”

“Okay”, feeling my heart sink more. It was a long shot anyways.

“John you can continue your tour.”

“So you’re part of team grounder pounder too.”

“What?”

“I can tell. You’re not the only one who fell for one of them. The mountain kidnapped me and my girlfriend Emori?”

“They killed her”

“Who?” Murphy asks.

“My um… Luna. I’m going to kill every last one of them. I don’t want to escape. I want to kill them all”

“Okay. But can you at least help me and Emori escape?”

“Yeah i’ll get you two and Clarke out.”

A guard comes up to us.

“John and Miss. Reyes, President Wallace is looking for you in quarantine room B”

We walk over to the quarantine rooms. President Wallace is outside waiting for us. “Hello John, Raven. Do you recognise her John?”

“Yeah. Her name is Clarke Griffin. We became friends after she patched me up on the ark.”

“She’s a doctor?”

“In training”

“Are you sure about her John? She tied Emerson to a tree and killed one of us.”

“Well Mr. Wallace how did you approach her”?

“From what I understand we threw in the smoke grenades and they ran into our assault team. They started attacking. We had to shoot one of the savages.” 

I nearly show him what a real savage looks like but Murphy stops me before Wallace notices.

“First of all she’s been living with the savages, who were probably telling her lies about this place. You also came in guns blazing which scared her.”

“Okay John. We are just going have to keep an eye on her.”

“Sure thing Mr. Wallace. Can Raven I go in first to ease her into this place?”

“That’s a good idea John. Guards let John and Raven in.”

“Hey Clarke.”

“Murphy”

“Yep it’s me.”

“I’m here too Clarke”.

“Raven. You’re okay. Thank god”

“I pretended we are friends to get you out of here. Play along Clarke.  
President Wallace come on in.” Murphy says.

“Hello Clarke. I’m President Dante Wallace. We rescued you from the savages yesterday.”

“Thank you so much. President Wallace. Where am I?”

“Mt. Weather. I’m going to leave you with John and Raven for a tour. But because of what happened when we rescued you there will be a guard following you.”

“I’m so sorry about that Mr. Wallace. I was scared. These men were shooting guns at us I didn’t know what to do.”

“Just so you know. They were not aiming at you. They were ordered to kill the savages with you”

Murphy releases her straps and motions for her to come with us. 

“I have a plan. To get us out and to defeat them. We just have to get rid of their acid fog and missiles” Clarke says.

“They have missiles? No wonder the grounders were scared of them.” Raven says.

“Yeah. Heda told me stories about entire villages being razed”

“I’m sure the missiles and fog have security.”

“It’s risky but I have a plan for that too. There was a cleaner that came into my room. She was sympathetic. She woke me up and told me what was going on. She also offered her condolences for… Anyways she apologised for what they did. As a cleaner she has access to everything”

“So what we have to do is find this cleaner, get her on our side, disable the missiles and fog, escape and then let the grounders wreak havoc.” 

“Great plan. No ways to get caught and die.” Murphy says sarcastically.

“What if the cleaner isn’t on our side? I ask. 

“Then we disable her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw the last episode? I don't blame Octavia for going to the dark side anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke

We need Maya to help us but i’m not sure if she will. It would be easier if Jasper were here. I knock on her door and she opens it suspiciously since we are three people she has never seen before in a small community.

“Who the hell are you?”

“i’m Clarke Griffin, this is Raven Reyes and John Murphy. We’re not from here.”

She backs away in fear.

“You.. You’re savages?”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL…” 

“Raven!”

Murphy and I have to hold her back from attacking Maya. 

“Maya. We’re not grounders. We’re from space. Let us in and we’ll explain everything” 

“Okay”

After we calm Raven down, we all go and sit on her couch. 

“So we were on a space station called the ark. We were running out of oxygen so they sent us down to see if Earth was survivable. When we got down here the grounders took us in and saved us. They’re not savages. They just have a different culture to us”

“Okay but why would we take you in if you were living with the um... grounders”

“I think your scientists want to study us. I don’t know if your scientists know yet but there might be a cure for the radiation. The bone marrow from the my people .” 

“Alright but what does that have to with me?”

“I heard rumors surrounding your mother, how she refused to take the blood of the grounders. The grounders with our help are plotting a war against your people.”

Raven and Murphy look real confused. I might have to explain everything to them later.

“Okay but they can’t win right?”

“I’m asking you to help us disable the acid fog and missiles and in return we’ll donate bone marrow to everyone that helps us. We’ll take you in as part of my people.”

“What happens to everyone who doesn’t defect?”

“The grounders will kill the leaders as their justice demands along with anyone who directly harmed them. For the rest of the innocent people we will slowly give them our bone marrow so it’s safe for the donors. I will have to speak with the commander but I promise you she won’t kill them”

“Your bone marrow curing us seems to make sense and I would love to be free of this place but how do I know I can trust you?” 

“We’re stuck here. If we stay in here we’ll die in here. We’re desperate, we have no one else to turn to. I just want to save ourselves and the grounders that your people are using as blood banks.”

“Okay. I’ll help you”

“Great. I need to get into the control room.”

“Wait. In return for helping you I will need the treatment done for my father and I now just in case things go sour.”

“Okay. This won’t take too long. I need access to the mountain’s medical facility, a very large syringe and anesthesia.”

“I can get that for you. Meet here right after lunch.”

“Alright”

We all head out to the dining hall. When I enter I don’t see food. I see hundreds of dead bodies. I blink my eyes a few times and everything's fine again. No dead bodies.   
I sit down at the table and i’m struggling to focus on anything other than the thought of how I murdered all these people. I don’t really have an appetite after what I did to everyone here so I leave and go back to Maya’s room. I wait there for a few minutes. Maya meets me back there. 

“I just need to wait for Raven and Murphy and then we can get started”

“I scheduled a cleaning in medical room A. My father is already waiting for us”

Just then Raven and Murphy show up.

“Okay guys. I need one of you to do a bone marrow transplant. You’ll be under anesthesia so it will be painless and it has no long term effects.”

Surprisingly Murphy volunteers.

“Don’t we need Reyes to get us out of here?. I’ll do it”

“Alright let’s go”

We go over to the medical facility, Murphy, Maya and her father lie on the tables. I stick ivs in their arms and put Murphy under anesthesia. 

I grab a large syringe and stick it into Murphy’s hip.

I take the contents and put half into Maya’s tube and the other half into her father’s.

All we have to do now is wait until Murphy, Maya and he father wake up. Raven then takes the time to ask how I knew about Maya’s mother.

“It’s a long story Raven. When I get back I swear Lexa and I will explain everything”

“So you admit something is going on. Is it dreams?

“What? No. Why do you ask?”

“I ask because i’ve been having these dreams.”

“What are your dreams about?”

“One of them I watched you stab Finn in front of hundreds of blood thirsty grounders. In another one me and a bunch of other people were locked in an airlock while the man you captured, Emerson had his hands around your neck, making you watch. I had a lot more too.

My eyes widen at this and Raven notices. 

“Raven… Those dreams are real. From a past time. I was forced to kill Finn to save him from a long and painful death and Emerson wanted vengeance from me because I destroyed Mt. Weather.”

“Wait. What do you mean by a past time?”

“Lexa and I died in the future and for whatever reason we got sent back in time. I woke up in the dropship with all memories of the first time.” 

“it's hard to believe but it makes sense. It’s why you know so much. What happens to me in the other time?” 

“it doesn’t matter”

“Yes it does so I can avoid it”

“I sacrifice myself to try to send a signal to the ark to turn on so you, Echo, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori, Monty and Harper can have a chance of surviving. I don’t know if you made it”

“We didn’t”

“Didn’t what”

“Make it. One of my dreams was suffocating in space.”

“Oh” 

“So what did I miss? Murphy asks, waking up from the anesthesia.

“Nothing much.” Raven says.

“Maya and I are also awake” Mr. Vie said.

“To see if the treatment worked we have to just walk outside. If it doesn’t work, come back in and blame everything on us.”

“I’m already scheduled to clean the control room this afternoon. Actually in about an hour.”

“Alright. Everybody meet outside the control room in an hour” Maya’s father says.

“In the meantime Raven and I will get rid of the acid fog.”

 

“I grabbed a syringe to knock out the guard. By the time he wakes up we should be gone.” I tell Raven. 

“Great. There he is.” She points to a guy standing beside the door.

I sneak up on the guy and stab him in the neck with the needle. He immediately falls unconscious. We drag him up to the door and I use his card to open it. We drop him inside and out of sight. 

Raven goes over to the computer and goes to work on taking the acid fog down. She does and she checks the gauge on the containers themselves.

“Shit. There’s a failsafe”

“Can you disable it?”

“Yes but it’s going to be a few minutes.”

“Okay”

I see a guard wandering in our direction aimlessly nearby. I sneak behind the guard and make a bunch of noise from behind the shelves. The guard easily falls for it.

“You done Raven?”

“Almost”

“Well hurry up.

“Done” Raven says.

“Let’s get out of here.”

A few minutes later we arrive at the control room. Raven hacks the missiles and sets them on a timer to shoot into space. We have about thirty minutes to escape before they notice that all their missiles are flying into space.

“What about the grounder prisoners?”Raven asks.

“We free them”. I say

“But they have trackers in their arms” 

“I’ll grab a few scalpels when we pass through the medical room”

“When are we going to the medical room.”

“When we escape” 

“How?” Maya asks.

“We steal a tone generator and go through the reaper tunnels. The entrance is in the medical room”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I just wasn't happy with this chapter. I thought my best strategy would be to post it and move on.

Raven

Clarke telling me that she’s a time traveler should be hard to believe but Clarke has no reason to lie to me. It explains every weird thing she’s done and my dreams, I knew they felt too real. 

Clarke, Murphy, Maya, Vincent and I go over to the medical room and crawl through a vent. We end up in the room where the grounders are kept in cages that are way too small for them. There are some people hanging from the ceiling having their blood drained.

The mountain people are monsters. Not that I didn’t know already but this just refferms it. Clarke keeps circling around the cages, looking for someone. I break a few of the locks to let those people out. Hopefully they will escape with us. Maya, her father and Clarke are doing the same thing.

Clarke seems to be watching one of them in particular. I go over to her to ask why.

“Her name is Echo. She killed 47 of us. She’s a spy for the ice nation.”

“Why haven’t you killed her?”

“It’s complicated”

“Wait. Is that the same Echo that came to space with us?”

“Yep”

I look over and see Murphy frantically searching the cages for his girlfriend. When he finds her he holds her in his arms and kisses her. I’m never going to have the chance to do that with Luna.

In this moment I want to cry. But I can’t because we need to escape. When all the prisoners are free Clarke makes an announcement.

“We are no longer prisoners of this place. I know that from the way you have been treated that you are weak, tired and hungry. We are going to escape, but it’s going to be hard. We have stolen a tone generator to control the reapers. I ask as we escape that you stay behind me. This way.”

We follow her down a hallway to a door that has a card reader. She swipes it and opens the door. We walk through the reaper tunnels, and use the tone generator when needed. Man that is kinda scary. Reapers who go from wanting to eat our faces one minute and the next, cowering in a corner. 

All of a sudden we start to hear alarms. “FIND CLARKE GRIFFIN, RAVEN REYES, JOHN MURPHY, MAYA AND VINCENT VIE.” Dante’s voice sounds over the intercom. Fuck. we have to get moving. Clarke knows this and she increases her pace. 

While in the tunnels we pass by another reaper. Clarke turns on the tone generator. For a second the reaper looks at us. We immediately recognise who it is. Finn. I’m stunned. How is he a reaper? Will he be okay? Clarke turns off the tone generator and Finn runs off. Can Clarke cure him? I can’t lose him too. We may not be together but he’s still my best friend. I love him.

Finally we reach the outside.  
Clarke leads us towards the woods. “Everyone you have trackers in your arms. Come over to me and we’ll remove them. Once they’re removed, place your tracker somewhere and get out of here as fast as you can” 

Clarke hand Maya and I a scalpel. Cutting into people’s arms isn’t fun. At least the grounders are used to pain so they take it well. Some people don’t wait and use their teeth to remove it. Some of the grounders want to help so we leave the scalpels with them and run.

Murphy leaves with his girlfriend, leaving Clarke, Maya, Mr. Vie, me and this Echo person. Clarke somehow convinced her to stay with us. We start to hear rustling around us so we hide in some bushes.

“How the hell did they destroy the missiles, the fog, escape and take all the savages with them.”

“They had help. Maya and Vincent Vie.”

“Why would they help them? They will be dead soon. Oxygen tanks don’t last too long”

“We don’t need to know why. We just need to find them.”

Clarke looks at Echo and nods. The creep out of the bushes, behind the men. Clarke grabs one of the mens hood and yanks it back, ripping it. Echo just snaps the other guys neck.

Clarke starts using the patch kit on him but Echo snaps his neck too. “No prisoners” she says. Clarke and I take the mens guns and walk on. Clarke doesn’t look too happy at Echo for killing the guy.

Maya and Vincent are just in awe of the world. I don’t blame them. I was too when I first got out of that pod. Maya and her father are lucky that the solution worked because they would have been traitors if they went back. I catch up to Clarke and ask her if it’s possible to cure reapers.

“Yes Raven. I helped cure Lincoln in the first time. They just have to survive detox”

 

We find a cave to take shelter in for the night. I’m reminded of the night Luna and I spent together, falling asleep in her arms. All of a sudden it’s too much. I leave the cave for a few minutes and go into the forest. I miss her distinct salty smell. Finn crosses my mind a few times but it's mostly Luna.

A few minutes later Clarke comes out to check on me. I tell her to go away but really, I need her right now. She knows this and comes to sit beside me. She looks at me and she knows exactly what’s wrong.

“Raven. I don’t know make you feel better. All I can do is be there for you. I understand what you’re going through. In the first time Lexa died before me.”

“How did you get through it?”

“I didn’t. The world was ending so I skipped grieving to saving it. The rest of the time I was in bed with Niylah.”

“The day I met Luna, I came out to the forest to think. She followed me and made me feel better.”

“The day I met Lexa she did the opposite. She terrified me. She was using her a authoritative voice and said “You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive” .

“What did you say?”

“You’re the one that sent them there to kill us.”

“Really. Fun story to tell at the wedding. How did Luna and I first meet?”

“You saw her for the first time when her and her people came in for radiation infection. Later you shot at her.”

 

“What? Why?”

“From what I understand she was trying to leave. She is a nightblood and resistant to radiation. We tried to use her nightblood to cure everyone of radiation but it didn’t work out.”

“Clarke. I guess you are alright at cheering people up. It’s just hard being near the spot where it happened.”

Out of nowhere Finn comes running at us. He has a knife in hand. He tries to attack us but a knife comes flying out of nowhere into his leg. He stumbles and Clarke uses a rock to knock him out.

The mysterious knife thrower stumbles into view. Holy Shit. It’s Luna. At first i’m too stunned to move. Then I rush over to her. She doesn’t look so good. Clarke also comes over to help. Together we carry her back to the cave. Luna did a decent job of treating herself, especially since she nearly died.

Clarke peels back the bandages and looks at her wound. “It’s not infected” Clarke says. Luckily when we were captured Luna was carrying the backpack so we still have some supplies. Clarke grabs a needle and thread. 

“Wait aren't you going to take the bullet out?”

“No it’s too risky.”

Clarke closes the wound and applies some fresh bandages. Luna then starts to wake up again.

“Raven?”

“Yeah, Luna i’m here.”

And then like that, she's asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I was going to kill Luna?


	22. Chapter 22

Lexa

It’s been three days. No word from Clarke. I sit by the radio all day, unmoving until Anya comes in. 

“Lexa. I know how much you care for Clarke but you’re the commander. So get your ass away from the radio and do your job.”

“Fine. In a minute.”

“No now”.

She literally drags me out of the room. I see Wells right outside and he looks fairly surprised.”

Crap. He knows.

I practically stomp over to my throne room to meet with the ambassadors. They yell at each other about petty squabbles. 

“Ambassadors I have an announcement. There are more skaikru coming down in the next week.” 

After the ambassadors meeting I get a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Wells enters.

“Hey commander”

“Wells. So I assume you heard Anya and I earlier”

“Um yeah.”

“So if you’re wondering, yes Clarke and I are together but if you tell anyone I will cut out your tongue.”

“Yeah but i’m surprised she didn’t tell me.”

“I asked her not to. Any way I need to ask you something”

“Anything”

“Do any of your people have guns”

“Yes. Clarke has one.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes”

I believe Wells won’t tell anyone. Or anyone would believe him. I also threatened him yesterday night. I trust Wells. Were kind of friends now. 

I sit and think for awhile. I decide to take Wells on a scouting mission for Clarke. We go out into the woods and look around for hours. Wells tells me about life on the ark. I learn all about his father who was never there. I didn’t know I could hate Thelonious more. He tells me about how Clarke and him were best friends ever since she broke a kids nose for making fun of him. He tells me about Jake. Clarke’s father. Who was basically his own father since Thelonious was never around. I hope i’m better prepared for them this time since they’re coming down this week.

It distracts me for awhile but then i’m left with thoughts of her. I don’t know where she is. If she’s alive. If the mountain men are killing her as we speak. After a long walk we find our way to the tower or what’s left of it. I try to figure out where the mountain is in relation to her so we can find where the fog came from and where they took shelter. We wander back into the forest and find a cave. I can see evidence of a fire so either Raven or Luna were in here or Clarke and Artigas. It’s starting to get late but neither Wells or I will stop looking for her.

Our best move is to make our way back to Polis since that was where they were headed. We walk for awhile until we reach a clearing. There are ropes cut around a tree like someone was tied there. There are smoke grenades all over the place. Great so our worst fears are true. Hopefully they’re alive since the mountain needs them or their bone marrow. We walk a little farther and see a mess. There’s blood all over the place. Red and black. But where’s the body? Or bodies.

Not to far down I find Artigas. He has a bullet in his leg and is unconscious next to a river. Wells tosses him over his shoulder and we start the trek back. Artigas is in and out of consciousness mumbling about Luna.

As much as I dislike having to stop looking for Clarke, we have to bring Artigas back to safety. We’ll be back out looking for Clarke as soon as possible even though she is probably in the mountain. She also needs to be here when the ark comes down keep the peace. They’re looking for Raven to help with the calculations and i’ve stalled as best I can. They’re going to come down without Raven’s help. The first Exodus ship launches tomorrow.

Clarke knows how to escape. I hope she uses her escape route soon. I’m worried about Luna too. The amount of black blood back there looked like it would be enough to kill her or close to it. 

“I don’t think he’s going to make it back.” Wells says.

“I know a little bit about about healing, being commander. But first we need to find somewhere to stay. Wait here with him”

I hear some rustling nearby and we all duck into the bushes. Mountain men. I throw my knife and Wells draws his sword. The knife hits is mark and Wells slits the other ones throat. Since they’re are mountain men in the area I’m to find Luna. Maybe she could lead us to Clarke and Raven. I follow her blood trail and all of a sudden it stops. Luna could not have hidden her own blood trail in the condition she’s in and even if she could why start now?

The only way it could have stopped like this is if someone found her. The blood behind me looks fairly fresh so it was recently. I draw my sword and creep around silently. I continue slowly in the direction Luna was going. I can’t really see anything because it's dark out. 

I see a cave up ahead with a fire lit inside. All of a sudden I have this feeling that someone is right behind me and of course I feel a knife at my throat. I take the person down to the ground and hold a knife to their throat. I take a second look at the person and drop my weapon.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa”

I pull her up and bring her into a hug.

“Clarke, I was so worried about you.”

“I’m okay Lexa, really.”

“What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you in the cave”

“Wait. Wells and I found Artigas. He has a bullet in his leg.”

“Let’s go get them.”

“Clarke” a voice from ahead yells.

Clarke runs up to Wells and gives him a hug.

“Clarke I thought the mountain got you” he says.

“They did but i’m fine. I’ll tell you the rest in the cave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. 10k hits. That's insane. I never thought this piece of shit would get this far. Thanks so much for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I wasn't happy with this chapter so today I just said Fuck it im posting anyways. Writers block is a bitch. Unfortunetly I'm going back to school soon so less chapters.

Raven  
While Clarke’s checking up on Luna and Artigas I go over to talk to Lexa. I want to know more about the mysterious Commander that holds my friend’s heart.

“So i'm curious. How did you and Clarke happen.”

She looks over at me, surprised.

“You.. You know about Clarke and I.”

“Yeah. I know about the time travel too.”

“How”

“Long story. So how did you and Clarke happen.”

“Well it started when we met. My first impression of her was good. She was one of the few that weren't afraid of me and I knew she was smart. After the alliance and Finn’s um..”

“I know what happened to him in the old time.”

“Well we spent a lot of time together. When I really began to fall for her was the pauna. I was trapped in its clutches when she risked her life to save me. Then she saved both of us with her escape plan.” 

“This is getting good.”

“That’s enough for now”

“Awww”

“Go check on everybody else”

Echo is practically hiding in the corner. She has barely said a word since we rescued her. Maya and Mr. Vie are in another corner, keeping to themselves. They look terrified of Lexa.

Luna and Artigas are in and out of consciousness. Clarke’s been taking good care of them. I’ve barely left Luna’s side since she saved me. I look over at Clarke and she’s gesturing towards the entrance. I subtly get up and go outside with Clarke. Not too long after Lexa follows.

“By the way Lexa, Raven knows about the time travel and about us.”

“I know. She told me earlier”

“Yeah. She sort of figured out. She had dreams of the first time.” Clarke says.

“Can you tell me what happened in the Mountain?”

“On the way back to Polis I found Emerson watching us. The plan was to take a detour to Tondc and drop him off to Indra. Then all of a sudden grenades were being thrown at us and we ran, ran right into the mountain men. They shot Luna, I killed the one that did it and I guess Artigas was shot too. They threw in more grenades.” Clarke says.

“Yeah. I woke up and there was Murphy, pretending to be my friend to escape with his girlfriend.”

Is Murphy the one you call the cockroach? Lexa asks.

“Yeah he is”

“Murphy took me on a tour of the mountain and then got Clarke out”

“I knew we needed help to get all of us out safely, so I went over to Maya to ask for her help to disable the missiles and the fog and in return we would donate our bone marrow and protect her and her father. Then Raven and I disabled the acid fog and we all met up in the control room. Raven shot the missiles into space. On our way out we set free all of the prisoners and grabbed Echo. Murphy took his girlfriend and left.” Clarke explains.

“How did you find Luna?”

“We didn’t.” I say

“The mountain men were after us and some of them found us. Luna somehow made it over here and she threw a knife at them.”

“Lexa, what happened when we were gone?” Clarke asks.

“The ark finished their calculations. They’re coming down soon. They said they don’t have a timeline of when their calculations will be finished.”

“We have to get back now.” Clarke says.

“Luna and Artigas aren’t up for the trip yet. We can’t afford to split up either with the Pauna and the mountain men out here somewhere.” 

“Luna needs a few more days before she’s mobile.”

“So we have to sit here and wait”. i say.

“My generals plus the 100 will be welcoming enough.”

“So Anya, Indra and the 100 will be the ark’s welcoming committee. Fantastic.” I say.

“Yeah Lex. Anya and Jaha. Good combination”

“I give it ten seconds before they kill each other.”

“That’s optimistic, Raven.”

“There’s something else. The 100 don’t know about the ark coming down yet.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke randomly says.

“What about him?” Lexa asks.

“He shot Jaha to get down here. In the first time we managed to get him pardoned but that never happened here”

“What if we initiate the 100 into trikru before the ark makes it to Polis?”

“What?”

“If the 100 become trikru the ark will have no claim to them.”

“They would sure love that. What do you think Raven?”

“Most of them probably would. Why don’t we ask Wells.”

 

We go back to the cave to find Wells gone. Clarke goes over and asks Echo where Wells is and she says he’s gone hunting. Wells comes back a minute later with an armful of squirrels. He makes a small fire and starts to cook the food. “Wells how would you feel about becoming a member of Trikru. 

He almost drops the squirrel into the fire in surprise. “What?”

“Were thinking of initiating the 100 into Trikru.” Clarke says.

“Well um. I…”

“Speak true Wells. I won’t be offended if you want to stay with the Ark.”

“I do want to become trikru but I will still be able to visit the ark right?”

“As long as we keep good relations”

“Yeah… That is something I would like.”

“How do you think the rest of the 100 would react?”

“They love it here. If their choice is join trikru or stay with the ark most would choose trikru.”

“Ok. We need a radio or something to contact them.”

“The mountain men soldiers looking for us have them.”

“I’ll take Clarke and go hunt one down.”

“Alright let me grab my gun.”

A few minutes later Clarke and Lexa leave. 

I go and sit with Luna who is currently conscious. “Here. I hand her a bowl of squirrel.

“Thank you.”

There's a pause where Luna looks like she’s thinking something over.

“Did you mean what you said back there?”

“Back where?”

“Where I got shot.”

“Yeah I meant every word.”

“I love you too Raven Reyes”

Then she leans in and my brain short circuits for a minute. I only reacted when I felt her lips on mine. I kiss back and eventually she breaks away. I feel her lean into me more. We stay there until she falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luna and Raven finally got their shit together. And is Lexa finally making friends? 
> 
> Next chapter or maybe the one after that will be from either Kane, Abbie's or Jaha's pov idk.
> 
> Also I have a sort of completed chapter that was going to be posted two or three chapters ago. It's telling Murphy's story. It's also unedited and if I post it it will remain that way.  
> So. You guys want it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter of the (possible) Murphy series. So go check that out if you like this.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784848/chapters/36727098

Kane  
Abby… Honestly she should have been floated by now. She is a danger to this entire station. She sent that poor mechanic down to die with the other kids. Right now she’s in lock up. But she won’t be floated. I want to do the population reduction plan about as much as her but we’re going to die if we don’t. 

At least it’s approved now. We will survive. Then we can worry about getting our humanity back. They should be starting soon. I convinced Jaha to do it a day early so Abby won’t do something drastic to stop it. I go over to the control room. It’s time.

Jaha has his hand on the lever but I can see it shaking from here. “It was my plan Thelonious. Let me.”

I have my hand on the lever and start to pull when a hear a sound. “This is Clarke Griffin. There are survivors on the ground. I repeat we have survived on the ground.”

Everyone, including myself let out a sigh of relief. Then we all start to cheer. Then we realise that the entire ark heard that message. I send Callie out to deal with the people while we plan our next move. Sinclair directs the signal to us so we can speak to Clarke. 

“Were alive. That’s all we need to discuss tight now because I have other things to deal with. Clarke out”

“Wait Clarke!” A voice near the door says. Abby. I guess she heard the message.

“Thelonious. What’s going on down there?”

“You were right Abby the kids are fine.” 

 

Over the next few weeks I go to visit Sinclair in engineering regularly. He’s been communicating with Raven Reyes on how to bring the entire ark down. 

Since Clarke first called we’ve learned that there’s people on the ground, who seem to be somewhat peaceful, they’re leader is a child and there’s also people living in Mt. Weather.

I’m haunted by the fact that I almost killed 300 people. I need to try to be better. I decide to go visit my mother and water the tree. She’s seems so happy to see me. Why? I’ve been such a horrible son in the last few years. 

I visit her as much as I can but trying to survive is time consuming. Sinclair has been working non stop ever since Raven suggested bringing the entire ark down. The problem is we need to launch now. People are still showing signs of oxygen deprivation. 

 

I walk into engineering and Sinclair is there to greet me. He tells me that the Exodus ships are ready to launch. Most of the council, excluding Jaha are going down today. We need to get down there soon because Raven and Clarke are nowhere to be found. Lexa says they’re on some kind of mission but she’s been vague. One of the 100, Monty has been helping out some.

Sinclair leads me to the ship. I see a few farmers, some security and children. We decided to take the children on the Exodus ships since they were safer. The ark is coming down tomorrow. I take my seat and wait. A few minutes later we launch. I can feel the weightlessness even with my seatbelt. Eventually we hit orbit. The ship starts to shake a little. I can hear some of the children crying. The parachutes go off and we start to slow down. We hit the ground. One of the security opens the door. I get my first view of earth. 

Wow. It’s incredible. I take a deep breath of fresh air. It feels incredible, breathing air that hasn’t been recycled a few hundred times. The view is incredible. The trees, the sky, i’ve never seen so much colour before. We just stand there for a few minutes, taking it all in. Then a few figures come into view. 

Two women come and welcome us. They introduce themselves as Anya and Indra kom Trikru, generals to the commander. They take us to the other drop sites where the rest of the 700 join us. Abby marches right up to Anya and demands to know where Clarke and Raven are. Anya tells her that Clarke and Raven are most likely a prisoner of the mountain which is concerning, because of the things Clarke told us about that place. 

Abby then demands the grounders help attack them and Anya laughs. “You could never defeat the mountain. They have weapons you couldn’t even dream of.”

“What are we up against?” Abby asks.

“They have fog that kills you, an army of men turned into animals and missiles that make a crater you can’t see across.” Indra says.

“We will get them back.” 

“No one has ever returned from the mountain alive.”

“Well we have to do something”

“There are currently warriors searching for them.”

“Isn’t there anything else…”

I cut Abby off there. “They’re already offering us food and protection. We can’t ask any more of them. Go. There are people who need to be checked up on.”

Once we have everyone we head back to one of the drop sites where we set up camp. I go up to Indra and Anya to thank them.

“I want to thank you and your commander for welcoming us here. The 100 would have probably died by now if it wasn’t for you.”

“We just do what our Heda tells us. She told us to welcome you. Here we are.” 

The next morning we all head outside to watch the ark come down. We watch as it breaks into pieces and falls. Indra tells me that all the stations landed in trikru territory. Me, a few security, Abby Anya and Indra go to the nearest station to try to find survivors. Unfortunately we find it smashed to bits. We take a look through the wreckage and find no survivors. 

The next one we find is farm station. We find a few survivors, but most of them died in the crash. Eventually we walk to engineering where it looks somewhat intact. Indra suggests this to be our camp. We go inside to find everyone, still alive. Abby goes around and checks everybody out but they all appear fine. We get Anya and Indra to bring the rest of our people over. 

With everybody here, we start to build a fence, to keep all the animals out. Anya and Indra leave to report back to Lexa. A little while later we spot a few people walking up to the camp. Clarke, Raven, Wells and a few grounders walk up to the front gate and wait. Jaha I walk up to them while Abby runs up to Clarke and gives her a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and sorry about the quality. I don't know. I had trouble writing from Kane's prospective. I also wrote this sparatically sonif it feels disjointed that's why.
> 
> So to motivate myself i'm giving myself a week before I have the next chapter out. It's probably going to be from Clarke's pov.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Still not going to be back consistently but i'm not done with this story yet. For all I know the next update will be next week or two months from now. Thank you so much for all your support and i'm lucky to call you guys my readers. The good news is so far this year my creative writing marks are a lot higher. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I went at my own pace and I didn't worry about what you guys would think.

Clarke  
Luna and Artigas don’t take long to get mobile. As soon as they’re ready, we move. We hike, silently for hours, only stopping for a break every few hours. We make camp by a stream. Lexa and I stay close to Echo to keep an eye on her. She is loyal to only Azgeda and her Queen at this point. Maya and Vincent look exhausted. Long walks in the mountain aren’t common I guess. 

“Hey. Griffin. It’s time.” calls Raven. Guess it must be time for Luna’s hourly checkup. 

“Really, this is unnecessary. I’m fine.”Luna says. 

“I need to make sure your wound doesn’t get infected.” I remind her. 

I lift up her shirt to look at her stomach. 

“You’re all good” I tell her. “Hey Raven.”

“Yeah Clarke.”

“Would you go watch Echo while I talk to Lexa for a few minutes.”

“Alright. Have fun talking” She says while making air quotes.

I grab Lexa from Echo watching duty and take her into the woods. 

“Clarke wha…” She is interrupted by me pushing her against the tree and kissing her. After a minute I pull away. “Wow what was that for?” she asks.

“We haven’t had much time alone together since before the mountain. I missed you” 

“I missed you too Clarke”.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I hod yu in seintaim”

Then I kiss her again and wow. How do I deserve her? After everything i’ve done. After all the people i’ve killed. The thought that she still loves me after everything brings tears to my eyes.

“Hodness what’s wrong.” Says Lexa obviously spotting my tears.”

“How do I deserve you? After everything i’ve done.”

“No. You don’t deserve me, you deserve the world.”

“Thank you Lexa”

We go back to the stream and set off again. We walk a few more miles before stopping in a cave for the night. Luckily we’ll be back tomorrow. So far there’s been no sign that the ark has come down, which is good. 

I’m back in the room. The mountain, mess hall. Everyone I know is covered in radiation burns. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, my mother. But worst of all, Lexa. 

The dream changes. I’m back in front of Arkadia, where Finn died. But this time it’s not Finn hanging limp at the post. It’s Lexa.

I wake up hyperventilating with Lexa looking down at me.

“What’s wrong Clarke?”

“I’m having nightmares.”

“What happened?”

“Can we just go back to sleep?”

“Alright hodness.”

She goes back over to her area of the cave.  
It takes me awhile but I fall back asleep.

We wake up the next morning and set off. I walk with Wells because I haven’t talked to him much.

“Hey Wells.”

“Hey Clarke.”  
“How are you doing Wells?”

“I’m good. Ryder is teaching me a lot.”

“Wait isn’t Ryder one of Lexa’s guards?”

“Yeah. She still lets him train me.”

“Ryder’s a great warrior.”

“Yeah he is.”

We walk in silence for awhile until Lexa calls for me.

I jog up to her. 

“Clarke were almost back. Are we sure we want to initiate the 100 into trikru?” 

“I think that it would solve some of the problems before they begin. For example Bellamy and the rest of the 100 who joined Pike. Ultimately it’s your decision though.”

“Well Trikru would be mad at first but if it would hinder Pike… It might be worth it.”

“I’d have to talk to Bellamy. He still holds power of some of the 100.”

“Will he go for it?”

“I’m not completely sure. The Bellamy from now is different than the one around Pike. He should have no problems with you or any of the grounders. But who knows?”

“If Bellamy declines, will he tell everyone early?”

“No. I don’t think he will. Even if he does tell, it wouldn’t matter since he and his followers will be gone soon.”

“Alright.”

Eventually we make it to the front gates. The guards are already shouting. “Heda. Heda has returned.”

We enter the city and already there’s a crowd formed just inside the gates. They were cheering for their Heda but they were chanting something else. I interpreted it as liberator or savior. It took me a minute to figure out that they were cheering for Raven and I.  
Lexa takes us all to her tower and gets Luna and Artigas to the healers. Raven goes with. Lexa sends one of her messengers to get Bellamy and Octavia.

Bellamy walks in, a little confused followed a few minutes later by Octavia. 

“Welcome Bellamy and Octavia kom skaikru. I have something to discuss with you.”

“What’s going on?” Bellamy asks.

“I am offering the 100 the chance to truly leave the ark behind and become Trikru.”

“What? But we barely know you. Why are you offering this?”

“Because, we know you have issues with the ark and we don’t want any fighting on our lands.”

“Lexa would you mind leaving. I want to discuss this with Bellamy and Octavia privately.”

“Okay Clarke.”

 

“Bellamy. I know what you did to get down here, why you tried to get rid of the wri st bands.”

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do and I understand if you don’t want to talk about it with the others. Think about it. The ark can’t get you if you’re Trikru. They’d be attacking one of Lexa’s people therefore Lexa herself. Would you really want to attack Lexa?”

“Bell what is she talking about?” Octavia asks

“I did what I had to do to protect you O. But what’s stopping Lexa from betraying us.”

“Old Trikru law. You can be banished but for high crimes.”

“Bell I think this is a good thing. Look at how they’ve been treating us. If they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now.”

“Plus we don’t need your permission to ask the 100. We’re asking you yourself to join to encourage them.”

“If they’ll protect us from Jaha i’ll do it.”

“We have to do the ceremony today because the ark is coming down soon.”

As if on cue we hear a commotion outside and there’s the ark hurtling towards the ground.

Bellamy looks like he pales a bit.

“Alright. What do you want me to do?”

“Just follow my lead.”

While I was talking to Bellamy, Lexa had set up a gathering for the people of Polis. When I go outside she is standing on a stage and her guards come fetch Bellamy, Octavia and I. We stand beside the stage while Lexa speaks. Soon after, the guards bring Wells and Raven up too.

“People of Polis. We are gathered here to welcome the skaikru officially. But after today they will not be called skaikru. I am officially inviting all of skaikru that are present here to Trikru.”

I was expecting the crowd to go nuts, in anger like when we arrived in TonDC in the first time. Surprisingly they were calmer. Yes, they’re mad but they don’t hate us like they did in the first time. Indra and Anya look surprisingly okay with it. I guess Lexa forced them to be.

“If you want to become trikru there are some things you must know. You must learn how to speak trigedasleng. You must get some sort of warrior training. You also now adhere to our laws and punishments.

“I am now going to call Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, Wells Jaha, Bellamy and Octavia Blake to swear the oath and get the markings.”

We all go up on stage and Lexa whispers. “You all must swear fealty to me and Indra and the clan after you will get a tattoo as you call it to mark you as trikru”.

We all kneel.

Indra comes forward and says “Do you swear fealty to me and the trikru clan?”

We all say “I do.”

“Do you swear to fight and die for your clan if needed?”

“I do.” We say.

“Do you swear fealty to your commander?”

“I do”

“Then you are no longer skaikru. Welcome to trikru.”

“Any other members of the 100 who want to become trikru come up here.” Lexa says.  
They stand in their spots for a moment and someone yells. “What about the ark? Are we still allowed contact with them?”

 

“As long as there is peace between us, yes.” Lexa answers.

“So does this mean we’re finally free from the ark? Someone else asks.”

“If you do this they’ll have no claim over you.”

Slowly they start to move towards the stage. Eventually all the 100 is there, waiting to leave the ark behind.

A few people covered in tattoos approach us. They gesture at us to hold out our arms. They tattoo a small version of the trikru emblem onto our right arms. It’s fast but we still are standing there for over an hour. After we’re done, we walk off stage and into the crowd. Some people are warm and welcoming. Others glare at us.

But none dare attack us, because like it or not they’d be attacking their own. A lot of people come up and thank Raven and I for rescuing their families from the mountain. Some of them even say they’re proud to share a clan with us. 

A few hours later Anya and Indra leave to welcome the ark while Lexa finishes the Trikru initiation ceremonies. 

Eventually Lexa finishes initiating the 100 and not one of them declined. Lexa offers me my old room but after everyone’s asleep I sneak into hers. She’s still awake when I approach her.

When she hears me she turns around with her knife drawn. “Woah woah it’s just me Lex.”  
“Sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Thought you were an intruder.”  
We lie down in her bed and were too tired to do anything other than sleep.

We wake up early the next morning to meet the ark. When we get to the front gates we meet up with Wells. Raven is there too, arguing with Luna about weather or not Luna should come with us.

Eventually Luna wins and we start going over to the ark. Lexa gives us horses to get there faster. We ride a good chunk of the day. Eventually we tie up our horses in the forest and start walking on foot. We walk for about five minutes, when we see alpha station and the beginnings of a fence being built around it. My mother sees me and sprints towards me and gives me a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (Whenever that will be) will have some Ark and 100 friction. (Probably)


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke  
My mother gives Raven a hug then drags us inside. Jaha orders guards to make sure the grounders don’t attack. My mother takes me into a room.

“Clarke. I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry for leaving you with those savages.”

“They’re not savages mom.”

“They’re primitive, no knowledge of technology.”

“Well mom, sorry to break it to you but i’m one of them.”

“What!? No you are not. I have our old room right here and i’m going to invite Raven to stay with us.”

 

“No mom” I roll up my sleeve to show her my new tattoo. 

“I told you. I’m with part of trikru now, so is Raven.”

“No i’m not allowing you to live with those uncivilized savages. You’re still a child”

“I stopped being a child when you sent me here to die”

“You can’t speak to me that way.”

“Oh yeah by the way mother, i’m dating Lexa.”

I walk out of the room, leaving her speechless. I go with Lexa and Wells to meet with Jaha and Kane. Thank god my mother was kicked off the council. She would mess up the meeting with her feelings toward the grounders.

“Thank you so much for taking in the 100 while we were gone. I just ask one thing of you” Jaha says

“What do you want? Lexa asks”

“One of the 100 is not who he seems. Bellamy Blake shot me to get on the dropship. I need you to bring him to us before he can escape.”

“No.” Lexa replies

“What do you mean no? You’re harboring a fugitive.”

“He is no longer one of your people. He swore the oath and got the markings. He is trikru now.”

“You will return him and the rest of the 100 to us now! Or we have no choice but to declare war”

“I do not betray my people.” 

“So be it. Guards.” 

The three guards in the room raise their weapons. Lexa has them all disarmed before any of them can pull the trigger.

“You just threatened the commander. I declare war on skaikru.” She turns to Wells. “Wells you may stay but if you do, I don’t guarantee your safety.”

 

“I’m trikru now. I stand with my commander.”

Lexa casually leaves the room as if she didn’t have a gun pointed at her moments ago. Wells and I follow. Raven and Luna are still by the front gates.

Guards come out the front and starts shooting at us. Wells takes a bullet in the shoulder. I start firing back. I manage to kill one of them. We make it to the forest.

“Lexa what’s your plan.” Luna asks. 

“We still have to deal with the mountain. They still have the reapers and we have to deal with that soon. Skaikru doesn’t know where our villages are. I’m going send men to the nearest villages and place my army at TonDC so they’re ready to storm the mountain our skaikru at an instant.”

 

I walk over to Wells. His shoulder was just grazed. I wrap it up. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“No. I don’t want the ark to be destroyed, I don’t want my father to die. I’m feel like i’m torn between two worlds.” 

“Lexa isn’t going to kill everybody. You heard her plan.”

“I’m scared i’m not going to be able to do it to fight against my own… or my former people.”

“Lexa isn’t going to make you go on the attack. At most she’ll ask you to defend a village.” 

“I’ll try.

 

 

We walk into TonDC and are met with Indra and Anya. They notice the bandage around Well’s arm. “So I take it it didn’t go so well.” Anya says.

“They wanted to take Bellamy prisoner.”

“And he is…”

“Bellamy kom trikru formerly skaikru.”

“Why?”

“He shot Jaha.”

“I don’t blame him. That man is annoying. So we have another war on our hands.”

“Yes”

“Well we have a problem. They have guns. Not a lot of them but enough there is probably going to be heavy casualties but we have the numbers.”

“If it’s guns we need I can get us some.”

“Where?” 

“My mother mentioned a bunker with weapons where we could defend ourselves from you” I lie quickly. 

“That means Skaikru knows about it. You must leave soon before they fall into Skaikru hands.”

“I’ll take Raven and Luna and leave now if they don’t mind.”

“Not at all Griffin, not at all.”

 

Raven, Luna and I set off for the bunker. Raven comes up to me when Luna’s out of ear shot and asks “Did Abby really tell you about a bunker full of weapons or is it time travel.”

“In the original time Jaha radioed and told me about it. Bellamy and I went off and found it full of guns.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea getting them out again. What if the ark comes here first?” 

“That’s why we need to keep them out of their hands.”

Eventually we find it. We crawl inside the hatch. We each grab a barrel and leave them by the entrance. 

I start to climb out when I hear a voice outside. “Here I found it” I quickly lock the door and start to load one of the guns. I hand it to Raven. I load another and click the safety off. Raven does the same.

I can hear one of the people outside try to open the door “It's locked.” “Here let me try.” I hear a series of grunts and groans as one of the men try to force their way in. “What do we do” the man asks. “Step back” says the other one. He starts firing at the door. He eventually stops and tries, again to force open the door. Luckily for us he still can’t do it.

“Were just going to have to report back to base empty handed.” After a few minutes I climb up the ladder and peak my head out. “They’re gone” I say.

We grab the barrels and bring them back to TonDC, where they’re loaded into a carriage to Polis to be dumped on Raven’s doorstep to clean.

We get on another carriage back to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess war with the ark / Skaikru is inevitable even with time travel.


	27. Sorry

If anyone is still interested in this story, i'm sorry. There are many reasons why I am quitting, one of which is my mental health is in the toilet. School is another. 

This story still matters to me, it taught me how to write, helped me get a 90 in English this semester.

So if anyone wants to continue this I'lll send you my notes.

Kage54222@gmail.com

Who knows maybe one day out of the blue I'll write a chapter.

Thanks for being amazing readers, all your kudos, subscriptions and comments.

-Kage  
(Not named after Cage Wallace)


End file.
